Come Home
by AlyssaElena
Summary: Gideon Cross led his life with control over every aspect. However, the one factor that was beyond his control went by the name of Aurora White. Follow Gideon and his childhood best friend on a frustrating, yet, romantic journey. Will these two push past their long list of problems to be together? Or will Aurora choose a less complicated life with someone else?
1. Chapter 1: Distant Memory

**Gideon's POV**

Four years.

It's been four long years since I've roamed these familiar halls. Nothing had changed in the White household; everything remained as I had remembered. White walls, white marble floors, and white furniture embodied the pristine family themselves. Living  
here must have felt like living in a dream, everything was perfect.

I had very fond memories of this place. I recall staying here more than my own home. Actually, that wretched house was never a home to me. It was more like a prison and, yet, it sat just across the street from this one. A perfect comparison of heaven  
and hell.

I shake the unpleasant thoughts from my head and try to remember how happy this place made me. The White brothers were my best friends for the longest time, until I decided to reside in Europe for four years.

I was hoping to rekindle a relationship with them by accepting an invitation to their "Annual Summer Charity Ball" held in their spacious house. That event held a special place in my heart; many memories were made last time I attended it.

The Whites have been throwing charity galas and costume balls since I could remember. They held at least four within the year and attended various events held by other rich families. However, everyone knew that the Whites threw an event better than any  
other. Their house even has a ballroom for their gatherings, which no other family has been able to top. Hell, European parties couldn't top the Whites.

I admire the spotless white marble floors of the ballroom and the gold trimmings as I meander around the room. I mind my own business, just silently watching everyone interact. Young couples danced across the floor to the live band that was performing,  
waiters went around with champagne flutes, and everyone seemed to be elated.

" Son of a bitch! That can't be Gideon Cross." The familiar voice brings a smile to my face.

I turn to see Joshua White, smiling like an idiot.

My best friend.

He pulls me in for a quick handshake and pat to the back, " Have you finally gotten sick and tired of that God awful French food?"

I shrug and find myself insanely excited to see him again. Despite meeting many great men in my line of work, Joshua was always the greatest friend I've ever had. We've known each other since birth.

" It feels really good to be back home. How are you, man?"

He brushes a hand through his dirty blonde hair that's now grown passed his ears. He chuckles nervously, " Well, I'm actually newly engaged."

I pause dead in my tracks and arch a brow at him, " Wait a minute. You're engaged? The biggest playboy in New York is engaged?"

He gives me a knowing smirk and laughs, " Yeah, it's still surprising to me too. Karlee is different than other women though. She doesn't appease me or agree with everything I say because I have money." His murky greenish-brown eyes glint with familiar  
humor, " To be honest that girl has me by the balls and she knows it."

I sigh and try for supportive tone, " Well, I'm really happy for you man."

I wished I was truly happy for the fool. I never saw a relationship last that wasn't based off of money or family ties. He would get hurt, it was inevitable.

It might sound harsh to say that, but why have high hopes when happy endings are slim to none?

I keep my pessimistic thoughts to myself while Josh and I walk through the ballroom and fall into conversation like nothing has changed. He still makes me crack up laughing, even after all these years. It was hard to get me laughing, I had adopted a serious  
nature over time. However, Josh never ceased to make me smile.

I never realized how much I truly missed his company.

Suddenly everything disappears from my mind. I don't see the dancers waltzing across the floor or hear Josh speaking any longer. All I can focus on is her.

Aurora.

The radiant Aurora White was a mere yard away and I could feel my pulse quicken just by the sight of her.

She was wearing a beautiful white gown with an open back, exposing her smooth pale skin. Her hair was shorter than I remember; it was cut to her shoulders with messy curls that were pinned back with a diamond hair clip. I couldn't see her face, only her  
back, but I knew it was her.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I just couldn't believe it was her, in the flesh. I see an arm resting on the skin of her upper back and I snap out of my daze.

At her left, a copper headed man holds her close to him. I roll my eyes once I recognize who it is.

My brother Christopher Vidal has always had his eyes on Aurora. I should've known that he's staked his claim on her by now. Nonetheless, I wanted to talk to her.

I just needed to see her again.

Josh realizes what I'm staring at and chuckles, " Oh yeah, I'm sure Chris told you all about him and Rory."

I furrow my brow angrily and huff out, " I didn't even tell my family I was back from Europe yet."

He gives me a quizzical look, but doesn't say anything. He's always known that I've never been close with my family and knows it's best not to bring it up.

He shakes his head as if removing an unpleasant thought from his head, " Anyways, Chris has been pestering her all year for a date. Aurora hasn't said much about it, but she's never really dated before. That could be why she's brushed him off, but your  
brother is persistent. After all, they were basically matched together by our mothers the second they were born."

I feel a surge of anger running through me. Christopher doesn't deserve a girl like Aurora. She was beautiful, intelligent, and overall just a good girl. Christopher would turn her into his little doll and manipulate her in every way possible. My half-brother  
is the definition of asshole, not someone Aurora should be with.

I look at the way her body tenses as his hand glides down her back. I find myself walking over there, trying to contain the anger towards my brother.

As I grow closer, my heart rate increases. A myriad of emotions pass through me. I'm angry, excited, and nervous all at the same time. It's unsettling to feel this all at once.

Once I'm behind them I clear my throat to alert my presence. She turns slightly to glance behind her, her lovely blonde locks brushing against her shoulder. Then finally she turns completely around and all of my anger dissipates instantly.

She looks beautiful.

I haven't seen her in four long years, however I remembered every inch of her beautiful face. She looked a little older now, however she still had that same innocence etched in her features.

Upon seeing me, her brown eyes widened and she looked completely shocked. Her mouth hung open, searching for words that could express whatever emotion she felt.

I thought she'd be excited to see me, or at least give a smile. However, the girl looked almost scared. Her small voice was barely a whisper, " Gideon..."

I glanced across to Christopher who looked equally as shocked as Aurora. I suddenly restrain my smile and try for ambivalence, " Nice to see you again, Aurora." I give a glare to my brother, " Hello, Christopher."

" Gideon." He says, coldly.

Aurora nervously knots her fingers together and a small smile tugs at her lips, " You're back."

" How could I miss the 'Annual Summer Charity Ball?'"

Chris narrows his eyes at me and grumbles, " Well you missed the last three."

Aurora nudges him and scolds him like a child, " Christopher, don't."

I refrain from laughing straight in his face. One word from her was enough to quiet him.

He rolls his eyes at her, but keeps his mouth shut for her sake.

She turns back to me with a new glimmer of excitement in her rich, brown eyes. I think she's over the initial shock and has decided that she doesn't hate me. Thank God.

I take a look at her small frame in the extravagant gown. I decide to voice my thoughts to her, " You look lovely," white really suits her, " like an angel."

Her face falls, remembering my name for her.

Angel.

She looks down and smiles shyly, " Thank you, I'm sure that every woman in here is swooning over you while you're in that tux."

I go to reply, but I notice Christopher grabbing her elbow. He is possessing her directly in front of me, toying with me. He's practically starting a pissing contest with me.

I notice that Rory's expression slightly dims once he does this. She is obviously uncomfortable, but is too polite to say it.

I'll save her from this ass.

" How about a quick dance to catch up with each other?" I suggest with a small smile to hid the fury building up within me.

Her face springs into a giant grin and it makes my chest heavy with some distant emotion, " Of course."

I hold out my hand to her and she accepts it as we make our way to the center of the ballroom. I place one hand at her back and hold her hand with the other. I feel her fingers brush my coat jacket and suddenly I can remember that same touch over my bare  
skin.

My mind always finds a way to think about that one night we shared together years ago. I can recall her soft skin, her nails clawing my back, her gentle moans, and her trembling hands.

I tend to think about that night often. In fact, I've thought about it every fucking day. It was hard to push that night aside, hell, it was harder trying to contain myself around her while she was this close. This one dance could be the death of me.

We sway to the gentle music of the band on stage. The melody to " The Way You Look Tonight" is played instrumentally.

Her head is facing up at me, but her eyes don't meet mine. She avoids my stare, looking immensely tense.

" Rory," I grab her attention, " are you alright?"

She nervously bites her lip, her face settled into a sad frown, " How long are you back in America?"

Ah, she thinks I'm leaving again. Maybe she's nervous I'll stay, maybe she wants me to go back. The thought is unsettling, but I put it aside, " I'm back to running the office from Manhattan. I won't be going back to Europe."

" It's just," she starts, but stops almost instantly.

" Say it," I provoke.

She finally meets my eyes, looking sad and confused, " Last time you came to this event... you left. The time before that, about eight years ago, you came to this same event and then moved out of your home and out of our lives. I didn't hear from you  
once you moved to the city, it's like none of us existed anymore."

Her words wound me. I remember a young teenaged Rory, waving goodbye to me as I made my necessary move to Manhattan. She was like a sister to me, I looked after her. I knew she was hurt, but at the time I had a lot of my plate. Anything that wasn't work  
related became trivial.

I keep my voice leveled and restrained, " I'm sorry you felt that way."

She changes the subject, " I heard you got engaged."

I frown immediately, not wanting to talk about this either. I can tell she's still angry about how I left her flat.

I can't help the bitterness in my voice, " That's long over."

" Oh?" She questions, but she doesn't pester me any further.

I suddenly feel angry once I spot Christopher staring at us. The thought of those two together makes my scalp prickle with rage. They've been shoved at each other since their births, so it wouldn't surprise me if they eventually ended up together.

I always knew it was a possibility for them to get shacked up and I never liked the idea. However, now that could no longer be a possibility. I'd sooner die than let Christopher get near Rory.

Hell, how did Rory let it get this fucking far? Does she actually like the bastard?

With every thought I just grow more furious. I clench my jaw and grit my teeth, " So, are you seeing my brother now?"

She can see my visible anger and her brow creases in honest confusion, " Gideon, why do you look so upset?"

I stare daggers at her, " You know why."

She looks down, her voice is now a whisper, " Please, don't talk about this here."

I stop our slow dance and step away from her, " Then meet me upstairs in five minutes."

" Gideon please-"

" Just do it." I bite out.

She hangs her head in sadness, but still answers, " Okay."

I feel like a giant asshole, but how can she let this happen? How could she date my brother or even think about dating him? She never showed the slightest interest in him before. In fact, I never let the fucker within five feet of her when we were growing  
up. He wouldn't get his hands on her while I was around.

I stride over to the bar and order a whiskey to ease away the anger. A drink should be able to subside my raged emotions.

I down the drink and take a cleansing breath.

Time to see her.

I slip out of the ballroom and make a hasty retreat towards the stairs. Not many people linger in the foyer, so I'm able to make a discreet trip up the giant stairway. I go down the right hallway, passing numerous rooms that are only vaguely familiar  
to me.

Once I reach the last door on the left, I straighten my bow tie and open the door quietly.

I'm immediately overwhelmed with her scent, something similar to the scent of peaches. My eyes dart over to the lavish queen-sized bed in the center of the vast room.

I smirk thinking about the night I spent in that bed. My amused mood instantly sours when I think about any other man sharing that bed with her.

I can't be angry with her, though. I left her, so she's allowed to be with whomever she chooses.

Except Christopher.

I notice the french doors to her balcony are ajar, she must be out there. I step outside and I'm rewarded with the sight of Aurora, mindlessly gazing out towards the backyard. Her intentionally messy blonde hair is gently swaying with the hot summer wind.  
Her back is to me, hunched forward as she leans against the railing.

I move forward and stand next to her, but she hardly acknowledges my presence. Her delicate face is deep in thought, she's thinking heavily about something.

I talk first, " What are you thinking about?"

She shrugs, " I'm trying to figure out why you're here."

" And?"

Her face breaks into an amused smile, " Beats me. It's impossible to find out why you do anything."

I find myself smiling with her, " I've really missed your sarcasm."

Her lips purse briefly before she says, " Then why didn't you ever call?"

Ouch.

I sigh heavily, anticipating that this would happen. Aurora was never one to pretend like everything was normal. She wanted answers to her questions and she wasn't afraid to do what it took to get those answers.

Words seem to escape me. There was no way to describe why I did what I did. I was going have to formulate something for her benefit, " I thought about you everyday."

She turns her head to me, clearly disappointed, " That's not an answer."

I find myself lost in her warm, brown eyes. They were captivating and comforting, yet they were filled with unspoken sorrow. She may not have vocalized her feelings often, but she wasn't good at hiding them either.

My answer to her question wouldn't be one she understood, " I didn't call you because you were better off that way."

" What do you-"

I stop her, " I told you that night that I couldn't give you what you wanted. It was better to just let you be, than to lead you on further."

Her voice is low, but firm, " So I was better off alone, without anyone to talk to?"

" Your brothers were here too. Don't blame me for you isolating yourself."

Her eyes roll and she runs her hand through her messy bangs, " What was I gonna say? 'I fucked Gideon at the Charity Ball and then he left me to go to Europe.' Yeah, I'm sure my brothers would've loved to hear that one."

I close my eyes, attempting to subdue my anger at her blaming me. It wasn't my fault that she became a recluse after I left.

I can't tame the anger building up within me," Did you ever tell Christopher? I'm sure he'd love to hear about it."

She shoves at my arm in anger and furiously stares up at me, " Hey, don't be an asshole. I would never tell him that, in fact, I've never told anyone."

The anger within me kept boiling and bubbling, forcing me to say things I didn't want to, " So what? Are you fucking my brother now? Are you betrothed or some shit?"

She blinks angry tears from her eyes, her voice wavering, " Things are complicated, Gideon. You being here doesn't make anything easier."

What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

I refrain from touching her, knowing I'm too frustrated and confused to be gentle with her, " Are you dating him or not? Cause from what I can recall, you weren't a big fan of Christopher's a couple years ago."

" It would take some time to explain." She grumbles, turning away from me.

I suppress my urge to yell at her, so I bite out through clenched teeth, " Explain then."

She crosses her arms in the way that told me that she was going to be difficult. The determined slant of her chin and the confident posture she held had me almost amused. However, I knew she would be clearly defiant to me.

Her voice grew stern and emotionless, " You left me alone and he was the only one who seemed to care. We became close, he's my only real friend."

My anger slowly fades at the thought of Rory, alone and melancholy in her bed. I feel even worse knowing that I left her here with only my brother as company.

Leave it to Christopher; he had a knack for knowing when women where upset and vulnerable. He probably swooped in to her rescue the minute I left the country. However, what he planned to do with her was still a mystery to me.

What would Christopher want with a prudish and uninterested young girl? I mean Christopher was an attractive looking man who could get a lot of women into his bed, so what does he want with her? I had a feeling she was less than willing to climb under  
the covers with him.

I soften my voice in an attempt to ease her uneasy emotions, " Stay away from him, Aurora. He's got some sort of agenda."

She pursed her lips gently and whispered, " Is his agenda to be a friend to me? Is it so hard to believe that he might care about me?"

I step closer to her, gently reaching out to rub away the tears across her cheek. My insides twisted, knowing that she was deeply hurt because of me. It shredded me inside when she cried.

She would never understand that I did what I did for her benefit. I would've broken her innocent little spirit with all the baggage that came with me. She never would know that and that's why she hated me. She would never know that leaving her was the  
hardest thing I ever had to do in my life.

Now I was telling her that her best friend was scheming behind her back. I doubted that she would be willing to believe me now.

My thumb brushed her flushed cheeks, then her full bottom lip. Her eyes closed for a second as she tried to figure out what she felt towards me right now.

" I don't want you to hate me." I whisper softly.

" I don't," she whispered back, " tell me that you missed me."

I shut my eyes and breathe out heavily, trying to find the right words, " Christ, I've thought about you every single day since I left."

My confession seems to have only brought about more tears from those pretty little eyes. Her fingers tentatively touch the hand I have resting against her cheek. She absorbs the words slowly, trying to find a response of her own, " I never knew that I  
could miss someone so much."

Christ.

I felt like a complete dick for causing her so much pain. I felt even worse knowing that I would probably cause more, but I couldn't stay away any longer. Four years away from her was torture enough.

" I dreamt about our night together almost every damned day." My knuckles brush the sides of her jaw, running down her neck, " The memory of you haunted me every single night and you were thousands of miles away."

She stares up at me, utterly confused and somewhat scared. I wanted her to remember how great we were, how much I missed her. I needed her to feel what we had together, so she could take me back.

I held her face in my hands and leaned down. She leaned up towards me, vying for the same thing I wanted. Just as our lips are about to touch, she pulls away. I'm taken aback at first, surprised by the sheer rejection.

I try to gauge her reaction. Her face is streaked with tears and her lower lip trembles slightly, " I won't do this again, Gideon." She looks away from me and removes my hand from her face, " You should go."

The sharp knife of reality twisted into my gut, knowing that she doesn't want me anymore. She probably hates me for what I've done to her.

I hate me too.

I back away from her slowly, taking a mental picture of her. White dress, that messy halo of blonde hair, and warming glow of my beautiful angel.

I don't have the words to say anything. Instead, I just turn around and leave her on the balcony...

Alone again.


	2. Chapter 2: Lingering Laments

**Aurora's POV**

The rest of the party was a complete blur. I remember dancing, but I'm not quite sure whom I danced with. Maybe it was my brother, maybe it was Christopher. I don't really know, nor do I really care.

My head was clouded with thoughts of Gideon and nothing else. Everything other than him was a second priority to me. My emotions were all over the place and I couldn't decide how I felt about him being back here.

I spent half that night wide awake, with thoughts of him. His eyes burned in my mind on repeat, making me feel sorry for telling him to leave.

I missed those eyes.

I missed everything about him.

The only other time I saw those beautiful eyes, within the passed four years, was in the tabloids. I saw him photographed with the beautiful woman he called his fiancé, her name was Corinne.

She had beautiful black hair that had a glossy finish to it. She was skinny and tall, she is probably is some sort of supermodel. Her most beautiful feature, though, was the pair of striking blue eyes that mirrored Gideon's.

In fact they oddly looked alike.

I shake that odd thought from my head and attempt to listen to my mother. It was no easy task to listen to Melinda White talking about a wedding. Especially when that wedding was the wedding of her son, Joshua.

She always found herself prattling on about when I would be married off. My mother has had it in her head since I was born that I would marry Christopher Vidal. Both her and Elizabeth Vidal have had everything down to the napkins planned for the wedding  
reception, provided that Christopher ever gets his chance to ask me.

The marriage would benefit both ends of the family. It ensures that we keep the money within the families, instead of marrying off poor and dwindling the funds slowly. It was a selfish reason, I'll admit, but it made sense. However, I don't think our  
mothers would ever force us to marry each other. They push the idea enough though and I can tell that it's their dream to see our houses joined together.

I sort of always accepted that I would marry Christopher one day. Growing up together helped ease me into the idea of being with him for the rest of our lives. I used to picture a life with him and I don't think I ever felt upset about the prospect of  
becoming his wife.

I was indifferent about it. Then again a big portion of marriages aren't for love. Love makes things complex and difficult, but indifference keeps everything simple and running smoothly. Marrying Christopher is the easy choice and I didn't have a reason  
to refuse him. He was a dear friend to me, but it was hard for me to wrap my head around being his spouse. Gideon definitely didn't reassure me on the matter either.

He never got along with Christopher, even as children. I can remember Christopher trying to play with me and Gideon wouldn't allow him more than five feet near me.

I chuckle to myself. Gideon has been possessive over me since I came home from the hospital. Everyone always reminds me about the perfect childhood we had. My family frequently tells me about the attachment I had to Gideon growing up. I would only go  
on a ride at the amusement park if Gideon rode with me, I'd play the piano with only Gideon in the room, I'd even refuse to go play with Christopher if Gideon wasn't around. He had been my protector and my best friend since before I can even remember.  
Even the Vidals acknowledge the connection between Gideon and I.

About a year ago, Elizabeth told me that Gideon, as a child, only ever smiled when I was around. Apparently, his mood could change with just the mention of my name. I suppose that's why I only remember him happy.

My mother tells me that Gideon was a very troubled child, but no one truly knew it. A lot of it probably derived from his father's suicide, however, my mother claims that it had to have been something more.

" Aurora?" My mother probes.

I jolt to attention, leaving my thoughts behind, " What were you saying, Mom?"

She purses her pink lips disapprovingly, " I was asking you if Christopher was taking you out this weekend."

Oh boy. She was about to shake me down again for a date with Christopher. These conversations never go well.

I pick at my cuticles and shake my head, " No, why would he be?"

My mother fluffed her blonde curls that mirrored mine. It was one of the only things her and I had in common. My mother and I didn't see eye to eye on many matters, especially when regarding my dating life.

She adjusted the strap of her white maxi dress before sighing, " I just wishyou'd give him a chance."

I felt myself growing more frustrated each time she asked me this question. She didn't understand my reluctance, " Mom, I don't think he's," how do I say this, " Boyfriend material."

" What!"

Oh boy, I've done it now.

She removes the sunglasses from the bridge of her nose so she can look at me dead in the eyes, " Aurora Alexandra White, that boy is the definition of boyfriend material. It sounds like you're just making excuses now." Her eyes widen further, " You aren't  
seeing another boy, are you? Is he handsome? Is he smart? Please tell me he doesn't have a tongue piercing."

I crinkle my face in disgust, but can't help my laughter, " Ew, Mom, that's gross."

She doesn't find it amusing, though, " Rory, tell me his name."

I grunt in frustration, " There is no boy!"

At least not at the moment...

My mother furrows her brows, deep in thought. She then bites her bottom lip nervously, " Is it a girl?"

My mother's persistence knows no bounds so it seems.

I narrow my eyes, expressing my annoyance with her, " No mother, there is no girl either. I just don't want to date Christopher."

" You are just being stubborn now. He would treat you so well. I mean, Elizabeth tells me that all he does is talk about you. He is handsome, educated, friendly, financially sufficient, and so much more. You two might as well be dating, you spend so much  
time together."

I'm tired of this conversation. With every passing day my mother became more irritating about this topic. I was so close to proposing marriage to Christopher myself in order to get her off my back.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh, " If I promise to do dinner with Christopher this weekend, will you stop bugging me on the matter?"

Her eyes light up and a mega-watt smile stretches across her face, " Oh, that's my girl! I'm sure he's going to sweep you off your feet."

My mother gets up from her chair and scampers toward the kitchen, "I'm gonna call Elizabeth and tell her that you were hoping Christopher would ask you out this weekend."

I roll my eyes, " Don't saying 'hoping.'"

She gestures enthusiastically with her hand and laughs, " You're right, I'll say 'praying that he asked you out' instead."

I go to correct her again, but she's long gone.

Now I guess I'll be going on a date with Christopher. I'm sure that won't be awkward at all.

My own sarcasm made me bitter.

My mother's timing couldn't be worse either. Gideon had just gotten back. How was I supposed to think about anyone other than him?

He was all I thought about for practically four years. It's been a very dark part of my life, Gideon-less. I never thought I'd be one of those girls who fell apart because of a man. Then again I never thought I'd fall in love with Gideon Cross in an instant.  
Love made us weak and the consequences of loving him made my life miserable.

I remember hardly even speaking after he left. I couldn't fathom how he could just pack up and leave. If he felt anything for me at all then he would've stayed. He would've been mine.

Yet, somehow he felt that it was appropriate to leave without an explanation. He never called or even texted, he dropped off of the face of the world. Then he got engaged, then they broke it off. Now he's here.

He's here to stay.

I wish I could say I was happy about that. I was anything but happy about that in fact. One night with him lead to four years of torture. He would be in New York, making headlines and attracting press. I would never be able to escape him.

God, just the thought of him had me on the verge of tears.

I needed to escape for a moment, to just clear my head.

I stood up from my chair and made my way to my piano, ready to drown out life's problems through music.

 _" My beautiful angel."_

I wake with a jolt, unsure of where I am at first.

I look to my right, half-expecting to see him lying next to me. His voice was so clear, I could've sworn that he was really here. I can still remember that rugged voice in my ear, whispering sweet nothings.

I pick up my phone from the nightstand and see that the time is six in the morning. The perfect time for a run through the neighborhood.

My feet thumped on the park path as the early morning breeze rushed through the heavily wooded area and across my skin. My guilty pleasure, Eminem, blasted through my earbuds as I sprinted down the sidewalk. I may have a love for classical music when  
playing the piano or the violin, but I find that it is so much easier to run when someone is angrily yelling a unique form of poetry in your ears.

The music is suddenly overshadowed by a loud beep from my phone.

Who the hell is this at six in the morning?

The number is foreign as it appears on my phone, leaving me even more curious than before. I cease my pace and slide my finger across the screen, answering the call, " Hello?"

" Angel."

There it was. That same sexy growl that I had heard in my dreams for years. Except this time it wasn't a dream, it was a reality. He was calling me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it soon after once I realized I had nothing to say. Not a single word crossed through my mind, I was too shocked to think at all.

The silence across the line stretched for awhile, it felt like hours.

The first sentence I could muster up was, " W-why are you calling me?"

" Well, you've been waking up before the sun ever since we were kids. Usually by this time of day you'd already be practicing some new instrument or be up to your third novel of the day. I thought I'd try to call you between your dance lessons and your  
poetry readings, but I wasn't sure if you'd have the time."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm and he even had me smiling. He knew I liked to keep busy with new hobbies, I guess I haven't changed much.

I chuckled slightly, " I meant why are you calling me at all?"

" I figured I should give you a heads up before dropping by."

I can feel my eyes widen with fear as I stutter out, " N-no, don't do that. Don't drop by, I'm not home."

I couldn't see him, it would just wreck me. Hearing his voice was enough to drive me crazy, seeing his face might actually have me spiraling out of control.

I try to control my breathing as I suddenly feel like I've had the wind knocked out of me. I just wished he'd go away!

" Those tight running pants make your ass look great by the way."

How did he...

I looked around through the trees, feeling like he was watching me. I can't control the panic in my voice, " Where are you?"

The line goes dead and I gasp.

My finger lingers over the number, tempted to call him back. However, a voice from behind me grabs my attention first, " I'm right here."

I rapidly turn to see him leaning against a tree, smiling wickedly at me. He's wearing his crisp, white button down with dark gray slacks and a matching jacket. The top two buttons of his shirt were popped open, giving me a lovely peek of his chest.

I find myself breathing at an uneasy pace and at a loss for words. How could one look at him seem to paralyze me. It was some sort of superpower he must've possessed.

He slowly strolls towards me at an agonizing pace. His eyes caught the light, emphasizing their beautiful pale blue color. I can't count how many nights I've dreamt of those eyes.

He was now standing directly in front of me, staring down into my eyes. He was a solid foot taller than me and that made it a little easier for me not to kiss him considering I wouldn't be even be able to reach his lips if I stood on my tiptoes.

My voice was breathy and unrecognizable to me, " What are you doing here?"

The smile drops from his beautiful face, " I'm not too sure myself."

My hands, seeming to have a mind of their own, reach up and touch the soft fabric of his shirt collar, " You should be at work, running the universe."

" I should be."

We were so dangerously close to one another. The only physical contact between us was my movement of my hands across his shirt buttons. However, the raw magnetism between us was almost unbearable.

I could practically feel the sparks flying in the air around us, making it harder for me to be strong. Before I know it, his hands slide up the sides of my body and rest just below my rib cage.

I instinctively slide my own hands to his shoulders, wanting to pull him closer to me. Our grips on each other both tighten as we both realize how long it's been since we've held each other so close.

Slowly he began leaning down, getting closer and closer with every passing second. He lifts my body upwards, closing the distance between us by pulling me up to wrap my legs around his waist. I gasp at the sudden motion.

We rest nose to nose for a moment, never breaking eye contact. Both of us were desperate for a kiss, the pulling force between us was becoming painful to resist.

Both our heads were flooded with a myriad of thoughts. I wish I knew what he was thinking in this very moment, however, I could assume that his thoughts mirrored mine in a way.

This was wrong.

We shouldn't do this.

This could only cause more pain.

But, it felt so right.

Just one kiss...

For a second his lips brush against mine and the small touch ignites the small flame of desire burning inside of me. I can't fight it any longer, I refuse to.

I end our torture and finally lock my lips with his.

The fire inside of me roared to life, taking control of my body. The kiss quickened within seconds as we both began satisfying our untold needs for one another. We were all lips, tongues, and teeth as the heat increased between us.

The fire was now spreading throughout my entire body, heating my blood and making me reckless. My hands fisted in his hair, pulling at him roughly.

He groaned at the slight pain I caused him. It sounded horrible of me, but I wanted to hurt him. I was so furious with him for so many reasons; for showing up here, for frazzling me at the Ball, for leaving me after our night together, for not calling  
me for years, and for generally driving me to lose my self-control. I wanted him to feel the same pain that he had caused me. If that made me horrible then I didn't care.

He kissed me like he would never get the chance to do it again, trying to consume as much of me as he could in such a limited amount of time. He pulled the ponytail from my hair roughly, pulling at me like I pulled at him. His wandering hands made their  
way to my behind, grabbing me roughly and pushing me harder against grinding hips.

The flames grew hotter and hotter until I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. The fire was too strong, now consuming me in it's inferno. I was suddenly feeling suffocated and breathless.

I struggled to stop his relentless mouth against mine. I had to gain some self control and rip off the bandage. We couldn't do this anymore, it was too much.

Our foreheads rested against each other as we both struggled to breathe properly. I felt his large hand cup my cheek and it took every ounce of strength I had to push him away, " No," was all I could muster to say between breaths.

He strived to hold me to him, keeping me off the ground and flush against his body.

My muscles were weak and my head felt clouded and confused, but the only thing I could think of doing was getting away from him.

I would never think rationally while we were this close to one another. I was too weak to resist him. He was toxic to my life and my sanity, and yet I craved his poisonous touch. He was an unshakable addiction that I was frightened to withdraw from. At  
the same time I knew that the only way to get better was to cut all ties before I got hurt again.

I could feel my lip quiver as I feebly whispered, " Please put me down, Gideon."

He angrily clenches his jaw, " You may not believe me, but I didn't actually come here to stick my tongue down your throat."

The crude nature of his voice made me chuckle lightly, " You're Gideon Cross," I lick my lips and sigh, " You get women to lose all sense of rationality with just a look."

He lightly tucks my stray hair behind my ear and I smile thinking about how rough he was while pulling it out of it's ponytail. He could be equally as gentle as he was animalistic. I craved his rough touch just as much as I craved his sweet caress, I  
ached for his hands all over me. I could never tell him that though.

Suddenly his eyes grow distant and his voice becomes cold, " You're Aurora White and you're dating my brother."

Oh no, not this conversation again.

I place my palm against his cheek, " I never said we were dating. I said it was complicated."

He abruptly removes my hand from his face, burning me in an unspoken way.

" Complicated is another term for 'fucking.'"

I'm appalled by his accusation and I raise my voice enough for it to echo through the heavily wooded area, " In what language?"

His voice booms louder than mine, probably scaring the squirrels back into their trees, " In every fucking language, Rory!"

I angrily wiggle from his arms and place my feet firmly on the ground. I didn't want him touching me at all right now. He could make me so livid!

" Why do you even care? What would you do if I did say we-uh- slept together?"

He towers over me menacingly, but I don't back down from his frigid stare. My question left palpable rage fuming between us and for a minute I believe he will scream, but he doesn't. He bites out through his clenched teeth, " I would kill him."

I can't hide the pain in my voice, " Do you think I would sleep with him?"

He hostile glare softens at my question, but his voice is still filled with restrained rage, " I've been gone awhile."

Evasion won't work on me, Cross.

I hold my ground, " Yes or no, Gideon?"

He closes his eyes briefly, almost like he's in pain. When he opens them again, they gaze at me lovingly.

He takes a moment to gather his words before saying, " I don't think you've slept with him before." I sag with relief, knowing that he doesn't think so little of me, " But, I know my brother. He gets what he wants and what he wants is you."

" I'm seeing him tonight." I confess.

I wait for the booming voice of his to return, however he looks relatively unfazed.

" I know." He mumbles.

How did he know that?

He runs his hand through his inky black hair, " Your brother told me last night."

Josh?

I suddenly feel ill when I think about Josh knowing what we did many summers ago. My voice is panicked and raspy, " Josh doesn't know, right?"

He rolls his eyes, " I don't have a death wish, Rory. He's even more oblivious than Christopher."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

That could have been mortifying.

I finally piece together why he's showed up here. He came to find out why I was going out with Christopher.

I felt angry with him all of a sudden. I was pissed that he thought he could just waltz back home and expect me to tell him that all is forgiven.

I cross my arms across my chest, my tone is bitter and cold, " It's practically a date, so maybe I shouldn't be kissing you in the woods anymore."

" Don't fucking test me with this shit, Rory." His voice is almost scary, " Don't play these fucking games with me. One minute you say that you're not together and then you say that you're going on a date."

I turn around, facing away from him so I could clear my head, " He wouldn't leave me."

I can hear Gideon's sharp intake of air, " I've already apologized, Angel," his voice lowers, " don't go there."

" Sometimes an apology isn't good enough."

" Do you want me to crawl on the fucking floor and beg on my knees then?"

I grew unbelievably frustrated and I could feel the angry tears slipping from my eyes and down my cheeks. I wipe them away roughly, " You just assume that I will just fall back into your arms after four years, as if you didn't just leave me flat. Am I  
just a form of entertainment for you to go to when you're bored? Am I just the cheap whore you go to when you happen to be in the neighborhood?"

Suddenly he spins me around and pulls my chin up to look at him. His voice is authoritative and threatening, " First of all, don't you ever refer to yourself as a cheap whore because that infuriates me in ways you couldn't imagine. Second of all, leaving  
you was the best and worst thing I ever did for you and I can't change that. Third of all, don't bring Christopher into this because you're spiting me for what I did. I want you to stay away from him."

I struggle to shove him away, " I'm not going to do that and you know it."

His brow furrows, " Like hell you won't."

I shake my head and turn to walk away, " Fuck you, Gideon."

I feel his strong grasp on my elbow, restraining me with ease, " Don't walk away from me, dammit."

I attempted to pull free from his grasp, but he was hardly exerting any energy by just holding me in place, " Just go back to fucking Europe, Gideon. I don't want you here anymore."

He bites out angrily between his teeth, " I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, stay in New York." I managed to claw him off of me and put some distance between us, " Just make sure that I never see you again."

" Don't count on it, Angel." He grumbles out menacingly.

With that remark he turns around and walks back the way he came. I stared at him till he was out of sight. I remained paralyzed long after he left, still reeling from our heated conversation.

I sighed and felt a pang of sadness as I watched Gideon walk away. Surprisingly, it still hurt just as bad as all of the times before.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review, it helps a lot if I get feedback on the story. Let me know if you are looking forward to more updates!


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen Love

**Here's Chapter 3 of Come Home! I hope all the Crossfire fans don't hate me for making Gideon more willing to respect boundaries in this story. I feel like his love story with Aurora is different from his love story with Eva. So, I changed a few things up. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and feedback is always welcome!**

 **Gideon's POV**

It was six o'clock.

She'd be getting ready by now, preparing herself for a romantic night with Christopher. The thought alone made my skin crawl.

I tried to squeeze more information about their date from Josh. After my encounter with Rory, I felt pissed off beyond belief. I needed to know every detail I could about their date to make sure she would be safe.

I couldn't keep her from going on the date, however, I could make sure that Christopher didn't try anything stupid. The fact that I still had to protect her from him now that we were all adults was disconcerting. It was one thing to keep him from stealing her animal crackers when they were four, it was another to keep him from trying to fuck her. Again, my spine stiffened and my scalp pricked with rage when I thought about it.

I planned to have Angus follow their car to wherever they were going. I'd have him watch them to make sure there's no funny business; I couldn't do it because Aurora would spot me the minute I walked in. Angus would be more inconspicuous than me.

I glanced at my watch again. The time hasn't changed at all and I'm starting to get antsy.

This was going to be agonizing.

Minutes, then hours passed. I felt like I was rotting from the inside out while I waited for updates from Angus. Finally I couldn't bear it anymore, so I got up from my desk chair and headed out the door.

Angus and I sat on the second floor of the restaurant Tao. This way we could watch Rory and Christopher from above without being seen. It was downright brilliant. I rolled my eyes when I found out he was taking her to eat at a Chinese restaurant. Rory hates Chinese food and if Christopher knew her at all then maybe he would've known that she prefers Mexican food.

I could not take my eyes of of Aurora since we got here. She looked so damn beautiful in an emerald green wrap dress that was casual but elegant. The color suited her pale skin and blonde hair and I didn't doubt for a minute that her mother had dressed her in it. I could also tell that she styled her curly locks into a messy up-do. Melinda White was the second biggest advocate for this relationship right after my mother. I could see her elegant style all through Rory's appearance tonight.

Rory had a style all her own that was different from her mother. Her mother was all about pastels and high heels. Rory likes to wear darker colors most of the time, however, like any young girl of the White family she always went to every event in the color white. It was a family tradition that they've done for generations. I used to always tease her about it when we were growing up. Looking back she looked heavenly at every event.

That's how I came up with her nickname.

Angel.

I can still picture her in that beautiful white gown years ago. I remember the feel of it while I held her close to the song " Can't Help Falling In Love With You." Then later I peeled that same white dress off of her, in awe of her beautiful body. She was exposed and vulnerable, but I still remember the glint in her eyes as she told me, " I want this. I want you."

Every night after that one I had dreamed of her saying that to me again. I missed the smoothness of her skin and the citrus smell of her hair. I missed her smile and her giggle, I missed seeing her happy.

Now she wasn't happy and it was all my fault. But, surprisingly with Christopher, she looked somewhat happy.

I followed her every movement. I studied how she politely smiled while Christopher told stories about God knows what or how she nervously twirled a loose strand of hair that fell from her up-do. She was elegant and innocently radiant, however, she had a playful side that no one was able to bring out in her.

No one except for me.

Angus takes a sip of water before commenting, " Why don't you just talk to her, lad?"

I rubbed at my temples in frustration, " Because she won't listen to me. She has no clue what kind of man Christopher really is."

He continues, " She's just being polite by having dinner with him, lad. That girl never had eyes for him." He pauses before flashing a crooked smile, " She's had eyes for you."

" Then why is it him she's sitting with and not me?" I grumble out.

Angus sets aside his glass and leans forward, " I've been chauffeuring that girl around almost as long as I've been chauffeuring you. When you left for Europe I watched that poor lass break down. She would just sit in the backseat without a word, completely detached. Soon enough I was driving her to therapy and picking up prescription medication for her at the pharmacy. It broke my heart."

The truth hit me hard. I had never known that I drove the one person I cared about to therapy.I felt the weight of guilt grow even heavier against my chest. I anxiously combed my fingers through my hair, " I-I never knew she went to therapy."

Angus shrugged, " It eventually got through to her because she got better as time went on. She's still not a hundred percent back to normal, but then again no one really is a hundred percent happy. Lad, you don't break down like that over someone you don't love."

I flinched at the word.

I shook my head, " Angus, stop speaking nonsense. She doesn't even like me."

He half-smiled, " Maybe you're right. Maybe she doesn't like you, but she sure as heck still loves you. She's loved you since you two were wee little tykes."

The thick sound of his Scottish accent made me chuckle and I raised an eyebrow, " Wee tykes?"

He winked, " You can take a man out of Scotland, but you can never take Scotland out of the man."

I rolled my eyes and adverted my attention back to Christopher and Rory who were still idling talking. Then suddenly she laughed at something he said. However, it wasn't a real laugh. I could see it.

Rory saved that delicate giggle for the galas and parties where her image was a major factor for her and the family. However, her real laugh was something she only saved for moments of pure and utter happiness. She would throw her head back and cackle endlessly, even snort if I really got her going. I could see that her laugh right now was the former.

She laughed so rarely that even the thought of her laughing was distant for me. I can't remember the last time I heard that throaty laugh of hers. It had to have been at least four years if not more.

When the time came for Christopher to pay for the check and escort her out, Angus and I did the same. We followed from a safe distance behind them, making sure we were never in their line of sight, but they were always in ours.

The valet brought around Christopher's sleek Audi and handed him the keys. I observed the way he didn't open the door for her, instead just getting into his own seat first. She didn't seem to notice though.

The second they pulled away from the curb I ran with Angus to the Bentley that we had parked in a reserved space across the street. We both climbed in as quickly as we could before moving with the traffic.

" I can't spot their car, lad." Angus stated whilst weaving in and out of the congested traffic.

I look around us to see if I can spot the car, but it's no use. We are surrounded by a over fifty cars on this block alone. I sigh, " Take me to Rory's house then. He's most likely taking her home anyways."

" Alrighty then."

I couldn't help but feel like a creep while I waited in the Vidal driveway. We turned off the ignition to make it seem like the car was parked for the night in it's usual spot. It was dark enough to hide the fact that we were in the car and the spot gave us a perfect view of Rory's house.

All we had to do was wait. Christopher never drove well in the city, so it could be awhile before he gets here. Angus and I were pretty inconspicuous and Christopher is too daft too suspect a thing.

Minutes passed by slowly until finally we saw Christopher's car pull up to Aurora's house across the street. It was too dark to see their faces, especially through the tinted windows, but I could make out their silhouettes.

It felt like forever until they both finally left the car and began walking to her door. I felt my heart quickening in anticipation, silently hoping Christopher wouldn't make a move. However, I knew the thought was unlikely.

I sat on the edge of my seat, watching every step they took. I felt like a pervert in a way, but I wanted to make sure she was okay. She wasn't safe around him and even though Christopher obeyed her in a way I couldn't explain, she was just a piece of property to him at the end of the day.

The exchanged some sort of small talk once they arrived at her door, you could cut the tension with a knife at this point, Then while Rory was in the middle of saying something, Christopher leaned in to kiss her. Rory instinctually turned her head so Christopher's lips made contact with her cheek instead of her lips.

I silently cheered, seeing that she rejected him flat. However, my party ended quickly when Christopher grabbed the side of her face, holding her still as he planted a rough kiss against her lips after she clearly showed she didn't want to.

And I almost fucking lost it. I made a quick pull for the door to the car, but felt Angus pull at my shoulder. I snapped back at him angrily, " Fuck off, Angus, she needs me."

His eyes looked worried and also a little angry when he said, " Lad, if you barge up there right now the girl will be mortified. She can handle herself for the moment, just wait."

I break eye contact with him to stare back at that bastard walking away from Rory's stoop. Rory stood there with a startled look that was masked with a fake smile as she waved goodbye to my asshole brother.

Then the minute he pulled away from the curb to go back to his place, Rory darted inside. I reached for the door handle again and said to Angus, " I'm gonna go through the back and talk to her."

" What are you gonna do, climb the balcony?" He said sarcastically.

He probably wasn't expecting me to answer, " Yes, actually."

It took me less than a minute to hop the gate that separated the backyard and the front yard of the White household. They had a top notch security system, but over the years me and Josh figured out ways to tip toe around it, so he could sneak out or I could sneak in. I made the climb up to Rory's bedroom a few times, so at this point it was child's play. I could see her light on in her bedroom, signaling she had made her way there already. I could see her curtain blowing through her french doors with the chilled summer air, Then finally, I saw her. She had thrown her golden hair into a loose ponytail and changed into pajama shorts and a tank top.

She leaned against the cement ledge of her balcony, leaning down and breathing in the sweet summer scents in the air. I contemplated staying hidden in the rose bushes, so I could watch her in all her effortless beauty.

I could observe the way she bit her lip while she stood there deep in thought, or how the loose strands of hair from her ponytail blew in the breeze. There were millions of reasons to just stay here and admire her, but I wanted to talk to her and make sure she was okay.

So, I stepped out into the view of the lawn lights in a spot she could easily see me, however her eyes stayed focused on the horizon of the water in front of her. It took a solid minute before she caught my stare and gasped in shock.

" Oh my God, Gideon! What are you doing here? In my backyard?"

I didn't answer, " Tell me to come up there."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, " What?"

" Tell me to come up there like you used to when we were younger, when you still loved me." The words fell out of me without any realization. I didn't know I was going to say them, but they were said anyway.

She bit her lip again, but nervously this time. She looked over her shoulder as if someone was behind her, but then said, " Come up, just be quiet."

I could feel my heart fly. I knew she still wanted me, even if she denied it. I was on that drain pipe in an instant, climbing like my life depended on it.

I leaped from the pipe to her ledge in one fluid motion, pulling myself up and over the ledge of her balcony. That definitely didn't get an easier with age.

She had backed away once I settled on my feet. I stepped forward to hold her, touch her, kiss her, but she took another step back. I cut right to the chase, not letting my obvious disappointment show, " Do you want him, Angel? Is he the reason why you're pretending I don't exist?"

She looked frustrated and annoyed with me, which turned me on insanely, " Why do I have a feeling I didn't go on this date alone? You just happen to show up the minute I get home? I've learned that with you there are no coincidences."

She dodged my question evasively and it only frustrated me further. We were practically having two different conversations. I decided to appease her, " I had to make sure you were okay."

She stomped her foot angrily like she used to when we were children and she didn't get her way, " Dammit, Gideon, when will you realize that I can take care of myself? I don't need a damn babysitter. I get enough grief from my brothers, I don't need you on my ass too."

I found myself clenching my fists when I said, " You didn't seem like you could handle yourself when my brother shoved his tongue down your throat."

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to erase that image from my mind. I couldn't lose the picture of him grabbing her a kissing her when all she wanted was to get away. I had half a mind to kill my brother in his sleep tonight, but I knew Rory loved my brother in a way I didn't understand. However, that only made me more furious. What did she see in him that she didn't see in me? How was she choosing him over me?

Rory's face went pale and her voice turned into a whisper, " That wasn't what you thought."

" Really? I saw you your turn your head away when my brother went in to kiss you, then watched as his held your head still so he could-" I stop myself, feeling the pure rage pooling in my stomach and bubbling to the surface. I find my voice volume still booming, " How the fuck do you think you can handle any of this shit, Aurora?"

She rushed forward, closing the distance between us, so she could put her hand of my mouth. " Shhh! Someone will hear you!"

I was breathing heavy, my chest heaving with fury. I fought to keep her safe for her entire life and now Christopher was going to be the one to change that. He was going to rip her away from me and I felt helpless.

I tore her hand off of me a little harder than I meant to and I could see her wince, but she didn't say anything.

I couldn't control my raging temper when I said, " What do you love so much about my brother? Is it the rehearsed charm, the dull wits, or the brutish way he kisses you?"

Her nostrils flared with an anger that mirrored my own and she began yelling back at me, " You had no right to be spying on me like some kind of stalker!"

I scratch at my head frantically, so confused to how she could be so blind, " I had to protect you from him like I've done your whole damn life!"

She tugged at her own hair in pure frustration before yelling out, " God, when the hell will you figure out that I don't want your protection! I'm not yours to protect, I can handle myself!"

" Oh yeah, you really handled yourself so well out there. He was ready to fuck you into next week right on the damn stoop."

She begins crying again and a voice deep inside me reminds me that I'm the one who brings those tears out in her, " Why did you come up here, Gideon? Was it to torture me about this date? Are you trying to punish me of something?"

I evade her questions again, I wasn't even sure I had the answers this time, " I want you to stay away from him, Rory."

" No," she said plainly, " I won't stop seeing him."

I was shocked, " You want to keep dating the man who doesn't take no for an answer? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

I could see the rebellious glint in her eyes when she said, " That's my choice to make, Gideon, it certainly isn't yours. I won't stop seeing him because you told me to."

I find myself moving closer to her, my voice gruff and angry, " Then I'll make fucking sure he's shipped off across the globe and away from you."

Her lip quivers as she looks up at me, " You would go through all that trouble just so you could take away the one friend I have. You must really hate me."

I grip both sides of her face and try to explain as best as I can, " Why don't you understand? Everything I do is so you can be safe."

She rips my hands off of her and steps away from me and honestly it would have hurt less if she had just kicked me square in the gut. The look of confusion and frustration in her delicate face made me hate myself. I'd kill anyone who put that look on her face. Yet, I was the one who was doing it to her, wrecking her from the inside out.

She hardly whispered, " Gideon, how am I meant to live my life with you breathing down my neck and watching my every move?"

It hurt that she didn't want me in her life anymore. It hurt even more that she was so quick to dispel me from her life, yet she was more than willing to keep Christopher in it.

" I just want you safe and you know that." I extended my hand to her, " Just admit that you miss me just as much as I miss you. We don't have to play this game."

I stepped forward and she stepped back. I tried not to show how much that stung.

She held her upper arms, caging herself, whilst tears streaked her beautiful pale face. She raised her voice in an almost angry tone, " I missed you so much I can't even describe it to you. I spent my days thinking about you and my nights dreaming about you and it drove me mad. I didn't eat and I didn't sleep for weeks at a time and I couldn't tell a single soul about it. You made me go fucking crazy, Gideon, is that what you want to hear?"

I soaked in her words as if they were acid. Every syllable burned me in an infuriating way. I could only attempt to describe what I felt for her in words, " You don't think I was hurting too? You don't think I wanted to come back to you? I was in Europe, surrounded by the most beautiful sights-"

" And beautiful women." She interrupts.

I can only assume she is referring to Corinne. I cringed when I thought about Rory finding out that I was engaged. She must've thought I'd moved on, hell, it was an attempt. Corinne was beautiful, there was no denying that. She was persistent in her plan to seduce me and I eventually fell in line with her plan.

I dated Corinne for all the wrong reasons. I thought she could distract me from Aurora, give me a new face to picture in my dreams. Corinne had long black hair and blue eyes, which was entirely different from Rory's blonde hair and brown eyes. Corinne was talkative and flirtatious while Rory was shy and demure. There were a million opposites between them and at the time I thought that would be enough to get Rory out of my head. I was completely wrong. In fact, it did the opposite.

Corinne eventually ended things when I called her Aurora in bed one night. She thought I was going to chase after her and I didn't. I was thankful she was gone, I could never give her the love she wanted me to. Corinne deserved better than me.

I don't think Aurora would even listen if I tried to explain all of this to her. I could try though, " Corinne was merely a distraction. She's a friend, but that's all."

She arched her brow in the way that showed she wasn't going to let this go easily, "Do you get engaged to all your friends? Will my brother be the next to get a ring?"

" Angel-"

" Don't," she yelled out, angry tears continuing to mark her cheeks, " Don't call me that and assume that everything will be okay and that I'll fall into your arms and kiss you like nothing happened."

I stepped forward again, but she didn't step back this time. She let me come closer and wipe away the black mascara marks under her eyes and push the loose stands from her ponytail out of her face. Her lower lip trembled and I brushed it gently with my thumb.

" Shhh, angel, don't cry anymore. We can be together now, everything will be fine."

" I can't" She said whilst trying to ease farther back, but my grip on her neck and back kept her close, " I refuse to go through anymore torture, Gideon. I'm only a few steps away from the mad house already."

" Aurora-"

" No," She stops me, " I won't survive another breakup with you, Gideon. I really won't make it out alive a second time."

" That's never going to happen, we're never going to break up."

She scoffs, " Forgive me for having trust issues on that matter, considering last time things seemed to be looking up for us you flew away to Europe for four years."

I tightened my grip on her and she struggled more, " I apologized already a million times for that, I won't do it again."

I pressed my forehead to hers, trying to tame her as she writhed in my grasp. She remained her usual difficult self, " Good, your apologies don't mean shit."

I nuzzled my nose against hers, lowering my voice, " God, Rory, just tell me what I have to do. I'll do anything, just tell me what."

She ceased squirming and pulled back her head to look up at me with watery brown eyes. Her mouth was pressed into a frown and her eyebrows were furrowed, but her eyes were still sweet and innocent. Her breathing was ragged from her struggle, but she still managed to get out her sentence, " Just stay away from me."

I wanted to scream in that moment. I had never been so frustrated or downtrodden in my entire life. I wanted to just kiss her and make her forget him, I know I could. But then I think of my asshole brother and realize that I'd be just as horrible as him if I didn't listen to what she wanted. Yet, the selfish part of me couldn't let her go. My arms were still banded around her, too resistant to let her go.

The menacing mask she was wearing was slipping away and I could see the desire sparking deep within her brown eyes. She tried hard to send me away, but not even she could deny the heat between us.

I leaned down, eager to kiss her and wash away any thoughts she might have about Christopher. Our mouths were only a few inches apart and the magnetic pull between us kept moving us closer.

My lips hardly brushed hers when she whispered, " I won't survive you again."

I whispered back, " I'll never let you go again."

I could feel the wet tears as I caressed her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat when my lips finally pressed to hers, gently kissing her. Her lips were soft and warm, they comforted me in ways I wouldn't be able to begin to understand.

Soon she was eager to kiss me rougher, as if I was going to slip away from her at any moment. When I felt fresh tears flowing down her face, I pulled away and scanned her face, " Don't cry, Angel, everything will be okay."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist, smudging her eye makeup in heavy black streaks, " No it's not." She covered her face with her hands, " You need to leave, Gideon."

" I'm not walking away." I grab her wrists and gently pull them down from her eyes, exposing her gentle face marred with runny black makeup and fresh tears, " We're right for each other, I can't let you go again."

She sniffled and closed her eyes tightly, " I want to believe you."

I tightened my grip on her wrists, pulling her closer to me, " Then believe me."

She opened her eyes and shook her head, " You should go now."

I didn't let her go, I held onto her for dear life, " Angel, don't do this."

She didn't say anything. She just stared at me like I was a stranger. I couldn't even begin to describe how painful that felt. She had always been the one person who truly knew me and now she made it very clear that she didn't wish to know me at all.

She tilted her chin up and attempted to hide the trepidation in her voice, " I've survived four years without you and another four before that. I'll survive another time around."

I could see in her eyes that she was lying blatantly to me, but the words still struck me bitterly. I didn't know how to fix this. I needed her in my life again and her determination to keep me out of hers made me feel powerless.

I cupped her cheek in my hand, gently caressing her pale skin, " I don't want to walk away again. I can't do it again, Rory."

She looked down, pushing herself out of my grip and I let her. Her voice was hardly audible when she said, " You don't have to walk away, Gideon" The pain she felt was evident in both her eyes and her voice, " I'll do it."

Her words had hardly registered in my mind when she turned suddenly towards her bathroom door. I wanted to chase her and hold onto her, for a minute I was going to. I was going to hug her close and kiss away her tears because it was what I was desperate to do. I didn't though because keeping her tethered to me wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be free of me and all the shit that followed.

So, I watched her go. I watched as she walked into her bathroom and shut the door, shutting me out. She was walking away from it all and I felt empty. I could feel my insides twisting in agony when I heard her sobbing through the door.

All I could hear was the voice inside my head telling me that I'd fucked up. It was telling me that I ruined her and that she was better off without me.

Last time I listened to that voice I had decided to go to Europe because I had thought that she deserved better. I still can't decide if it was the best of worst decision for her. And now I was feeling the exact same way.

Do I stay or do I go?

I contemplated waiting for her to come out, however, the thought leaves me quickly when I hear a knock on her door.

I can hear Josh's voice through the door, " Aurora?" The second knock follows, " Rory are you okay in there? Why do I hear yelling?"

I sprint to the balcony and climb down the drain pipe in under ten seconds. What Rory told her brother was up to her. If Josh knew about us I would be upset because I knew how betrayed he would feel. But, if it was up to me I'd have Aurora back and at my side for the world to see. She obviously didn't feel the same way.

I slipped back across the street and into the car with Angus. He looked at me through the rear-view mirror, hope sparkling in his faded blue eyes, " How'd it go, lad?"

I couldn't bear to even say what happened, so I said, " Take me back to the penthouse." My tone was bitter and icy enough to freeze over Africa.

His eyes softened with pity, making me even more angry, " She'll come around, lad, you just need to give her time."

I find myself raising my voice in pure frustration, " Give her time to do what? Date my fucking brother? She wants nothing to do with me, Angus."

He begins pulling out of the driveway, his eyes now focused on the pavement, " I don't know much about love, I'll admit, but I know that Aurora loves you. You just can't push her."

I rake my hands through my hair and groan, " Can we just drop this?"

He shrugged apologetically, " Fair enough."

I drew my attention to the window, taking in the beautiful tudor mansions that mirrored each other. One of them held an unbearable hell for me and the other held the heavenly angel that I had lost.

Maybe it was time for me to let her go and forget her. The task would be impossible, but I owed it to her to try. I would miss her, painfully so. I'd wondered if she would miss me too. It is going to be a dark road ahead and it begins tonight.

I watched sadly as the White household faded away with every second that passed...along with Aurora.


	4. Chapter 4: Propositioned

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short and relatively bleak. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Also, sorry about the wait for this chapter. I went away on vacation and didn't have time to write. The next chapter though is already in the world, so hopeful the wait for that one won't take forever. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think about it or how I can make the story better.

* * *

I woke up the next morning wishing that I hadn't.

My head was still fried from my fight with Gideon last night. It had ended in pain and unwelcome tears, which I hadn't anticipated. Then again I also didn't anticipate him scaling my balcony. The entire evening was filled with surprises.

I'd always thought it would be so satisfying to tell Gideon to leave me alone after he'd just been begging me for another chance. I'd thought about that moment for a long time now, but it didn't feel anything like I thought it would. In fact, I felt like complete shit.

Part of me wished I'd taken him back, but deep down I knew it was better to walk away. He was evasive, stubborn, ill-tempered, jealous, closed off, and he'd already proved he was capable of breaking my heart. That is the check list of what not to look for in a guy.

He was too complicated and we would never be able to function normally. I may have had undeniable chemistry with him, but the logistics would never work out. He was controlling and addicted to work. He would need someone to be a silent ornament on his arm who didn't mind him being away for long periods of time with God knows who. I, on the other hand, was needy and passive. I couldn't see anything working out between the menacing control freak and the shy mental patient. It would make for an interesting sitcom, though.

Lunch with my brothers became agonizing. My brother Joshua has been in a gooey love trance since him and Karlee got engaged. I was not in the mood to be around him while he was gushing about how in love he was. It certainly wasn't what I needed after my fight with Gideon, which Josh had almost walked in on.

It had taken an hour of convincing last night, but I had finally convinced my brother that I had been watching a soap opera which explained the loud yelling and why he had found me in tears. He still seemed less than convinced, but after awhile he just gave up and went to bed.

Damon, on the other hand, had just gotten back this morning from his trip through Italy. He's been away from us for months at a time and I missed him. He took the trip after his breakup with his girlfriend of seven years, Gwen. He was miserable, almost as bad as me when Gideon left. Instead of talking about it, Damon took off and coped the best he could.

Even now, though, I can still see the pain in his eyes. Damon was always the brooding type, but what I saw in him wasn't his usual gloominess. What I saw was heartbreak. He lost the love of his life and was too damn proud to talk about it.

I felt empathy for my brother. We both shared the same unhappiness and it was silently killing us both. It didn't help that Josh was so madly in love. Leave it to Josh, the most well known womanizer of New York, to find love so easily.

It also didn't help Damon at all that Josh was rambling about his puppy love for the entirety of the lunch. I could see my brother wasn't paying attention to Josh's story about Karlee and her wedding plans. He was mindlessly moving his fork around his plate, his light brown hair falling over his unfocused brown eyes.

I wasn't really listening either, but Josh had my complete attention when he mentioned Gideon's name. I blinked slowly and looked at Josh, " Sorry I was zoned out. What did you say?"

He gave me a look that let me know he was annoyed that both Damon and I had been ignoring him. However, he repeated his sentence anyways, " I asked if you were excited that Gideon was back?"

I straighten my posture in defense as I stare down at my eggs and bacon, suddenly not hungry anymore, " No, why would I be?"

That caught my brother by surprise. I could tell because he spilled half his water on his lap after I said it.

He shrugged slightly and said," You two used to be inseparable when we were kids. I know it's been awhile, but I thought you two would reconnect or something. He was always so fond of you."

I bite the inside of my cheek as I think of a response. I settle on saying, " I don't know, Josh, people change. He's not the same guy he was years ago and I'm definitely not the same girl."

I could see Damon snap out of his trance and focus his eyes on me. He didn't say anything, but his wordless stare made me feel as if he knew more than I thought he did. He was always the smartest of the White children, it wouldn't surprise me if he had an inkling of why I was acting odd.

Josh on the other hand looked hopelessly confused as he asked, " What does that mean, Rory?"

My grip on the fork in front of me was painfully tight so I dropped it quickly, causing a loud clang against my plate. I was tense and couldn't risk slipping up and having my brothers suspicious of anything.

I search my mind for words to say, but Josh doesn't wait for my response before saying, " This is about your date with Christopher isn't it?"

Damon straightened to attention and leaned forward almost angrily, " You went on a date with Christopher?"

Hmm, maybe didn't know as much as he seemed to.

I closed my eyes and took a cleansing breath before answering, " Yes, I went on one date with him."

Damon's eyes grew darker, almost black as he asked, " Did something happen?"

Once again Josh doesn't care to wait for me to answer, " She said nothing happened, but I found her sobbing in her bathroom last night."

I rolled my eyes as I pretended to be nonchalant. Inside, though, I was anything but nonchalant. In fact, I was freaking out.

I kept my tone cool as I said, " I told you I was watching a soap opera."

" Bullshit, you don't even watch television."

Damon exhaled and focused his eyes on me, " Aurora, if something is wrong you have to tell us." He paused briefly, his hands moving to my left wrist and his thumb tracing the scars that sat there permanently, " If you start slipping into old habits and keep everything to yourself-"

I yank my arm away in anger, " This isn't like last time. I promise nothing happened."

Damon's eyes narrowed and his shoulders sagged, " Then why don't I believe you?"

I had just lied straight to my brothers' faces. I was able to look both of them in the eyes and lie blatantly. I kind of hated myself for that. Then again, I hated myself for a lot of things already. What did it matter to add another thing to the list.

* * *

The car ride home was more than awkwardly quiet.

The only sound that could be heard was the beeping of car horns echoing through the streets of New York as our driver, Aaron, weaved in and out of traffic.

Both my brothers were doing business on their laptops in brooding silence. I tried not to notice the picture of Gwen as Damon's screensaver, but I saw it anyway. I bet it hurt Damon every time he saw her smile on that screen. I couldn't imagine how he could live with that or why he chose to keep that picture. Maybe I'd never understand why Damon did anything.

A vibration from my phone alerted my attention, so I searched my purse tirelessly until I finally grasped a hold of it. When I saw the picture of Christopher on my lock screen I had almost denied the call. I didn't want to speak with him, nor did I want to see him right now. It wasn't his fault that Gideon and I had a fight, but I still was too angry and upset to pretend to be happy.

Still, I plastered my smile on and accepted the call.

" Hello?"

His voice was smooth and relaxed through the receiver, " Hey, Aurora, it's me."

The sarcastic asshole inside of me wanted to tell him that I have Caller I.D. for a reason, but the lady inside of me spoke instead, " Hi, Christopher, how are you?"

" Good since last night. I had fun with you."

I struggled to find something to say back to him. What came out was this, " Yeah, it was a great restaurant."

Who was I kidding? I hate Chinese food, I hardly touched a thing on my plate.

" Glad you liked it. Anyways my mother is having a dinner party this Friday with your family. I just wanted to ask if you'd go as my date?"

I almost choked on air.

This caught my brothers' attention away from their computers and had them staring me down. I was still unsure about what relationship I wanted with Christopher, but I couldn't risk my brothers thinking I was still lying about everything being alright. So, I smiled and gave a fake giggle for good measure as I said, " Of course I'll go with you."

I could feel Christopher's satisfied half smirk through the phone, " Great, I'll be there to escort you across the street."

I fake giggled again and refrained from dropping my smile, " Well I have to go, I'm pulling into my driveway now. I'll see you on Friday, though."

I hung up without saying goodbye, my mind still racing with thoughts.

I kept my façade up as my brothers both looked at me up and down in silent query. Josh talked first, shutting his computer screen, " Alright I'll bite. Was that Christopher?"

The Mercedes came to a halt on the cobblestone driveway and I opened the door almost immediately, " Yes it was. We are all apparently attending Elizabeth's dinner party this Friday. Christopher and I are going together."

I exited the car, Damon hot on my tail as I made my way to the door, " Rory, you would tell us if there was something wrong right?"

I turned to him and shrugged casually, " Of course."

Of course not.

" And you're not lying about everything being okay right?"

" No."

Yes.

I could see my brother physically relax as his exhaled and released the tension in his shoulders. He looked as if he might hug me, but being the emotionally detached person he is, he just sighed and walked past me.

Josh walked up the path past me as I heard him mumble, " Why do I have a feeling that this dinner party is going to turn to shit?"

* * *

 _"Gideon, please."_

 _He looked down at me, trepidation and desire both lurking in his eyes. We had never gone this far before. It was all innocent before this. The only thing shared between us had been chaste kisses._

 _Now here we were, half naked in my bed as soft music from the gala downstairs filled our ears. I had never even considered doing anything like this. But then again he made me want to do things I didn't even consider doing at this stage of my life. That included losing my virginity._

 _His forehead pressed against mine, our noses brushing against each other. His voice was strained as he whispered to me, " Rory, I want to. I want to more than you could ever imagine, but we shouldn't."_

 _I ran my hands over the hard muscles of his bare back and wrapped my legs around his waist to anchor him to me. I could feel him harden against me as I began to move my hips against his._

 _He hissed out between clenched teeth, " Fuck, Aurora."_

 _I pulled him down for a kiss and whispered against his lips, " Please, I need you."_

 _He sighed and paused for a minute. Just when I think he is going to speak, he hooks his thumbs through the waistband of my panties and tears them in half._

 _I hardly can gasp in shock before he kisses me, silencing any worry that I had._

My eyes shoot open and my body heaves with ragged breaths as I wake myself from my dream. I had dreamed it occasionally since the night it had actually happened and every time I dreamt it I woke up missing him.

It was Friday.

Today was the day of Elizabeth's dinner party and I had a feeling it was going to be difficult. Not only was I trying to figure out my relationship with Christopher, but I was also trying to snuff out any spark between Gideon and I.

I kept telling myself that Gideon was poison and that I would never survive him a second time. However, that didn't keep me from dreaming about him almost every night or fantasizing about the life we could have together.

I was ashamed to admit it, but I fantasized about us together quite often. I sometimes pictured a house away from the city, maybe in New Jersey, where we would move away to together. It would be a house that we built which creates the foundation for the memories we will make together. Sometimes when I picture this house, I can see Gideon playing with three children in the yard. They have his inky black hair and blue eyes and they are all beautiful because they have his genes. I picture Gideon happy when he's with them because even though not much brings Gideon joy, I'm sure that our kids would bring him undeniable happiness.

Sadly, though, I am just dreaming. None of it is real and it will never be real. Fantasies like those aren't good for me to indulge in. I mean, why dream about something that will never come true?

Plus, I was going to have to put these childish fantasies aside. If I was going to see Gideon in the future, even if it is just in passing, I can't afford to let my guard slip. Gideon would look for cracks in my armor and I couldn't afford to let him get to me. If I do let him slip through those cracks, I know that someone will get hurt and I'm pretty sure that someone will be me.

Dinner tonight, however, will give me the perfect opportunity to prove to him that I've moved on without him.

Let's just hope that all goes to plan.


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry there have not been any uploads recently. Within these past few months I've had a lot of computer troubles. I had three chapters already written out and were just in need of some last minute editing. However, my Mac is super old and just decided it was going to die on me. I just didn't have the ambition to re-write everything yet on my school computer because it is really frustrating to have to try and remember everything I already wrote. So that is why there haven't been any uploads. I'm going to start writing the next chapter because I have had a few requests to keep it going. I won't set a day for the chapter release, but hopefully it will be by the end of the month. Thank you for being patient with me throughout this process.


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner Demons

Author's Note: Quickly I would just like to say that this chapter is not one of my best. It is mostly just a filler chapter that will progress the story. Chapter 6 will be much more eventful and maybe even romantic. Please just be patient with me. After my computer issues that I talked about in my last Author's Note, I got really discouraged and didn't want to write anymore. So, it might take me some time to get back into the swing of things. Anyways, enjoy and please leave feedback. Next chapter will be out soon!

* * *

Chapter 5: Dinner of Demons

It had been a long afternoon for me between the countless amount of meetings and conference calls. That is why when my desk phone rang for the fourteenth time in less than five minutes I angrily picked up and grumble into the receiver, "Cross."

It wasn't the voice of a colleague or my assistant, rather it was my mother. I could tell she was surprised by my tone of voice when she said, "Gideon are you alright?"

I was in a sour mood to begin with and calls from my mother didn't do much to ease my tension. In fact, Elizabeth Vidal had a way of turning completely serene situations into a stressful ordeal. "This isn't a good time," I barked into the phone.

I could hear the hurt in her voice as she said, "Oh, well then I'll be quick. I'm throwing a dinner party tomorrow and- "

I cut her off quickly, "Mother, you know I'm not interested."

"But, Gideon, the Whites are all going to be there together and I thought it would just be lovely if we were all there too."

Well this was different. The Whites were going to be there, which meant I would get the opportunity to talk to Aurora again without her able to run away. Then the thought of her going there with my brother made me feel ill. I don't know if I could go there and witness that. Then again the thought of not seeing her made me feel even worse.

I had to speak to her again, even just see her. I also wanted Christopher to behave and I think my presence would be enough to throw him off his game. His loathing for me might just outweigh his obsession for her.

I found myself not paying mind to whatever my mother had been rambling about. I also found that I didn't care either, so, I interrupted her whilst she was in the middle of her sentence, "I'll go to dinner."

There was silence over the line for a moment and I could hear the complete shock in her voice, "I'm sorry darling, did you just say you would come?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone just in case something comes up and I can't attend." I couldn't let her go blabbing to Melinda White. If Rory knew I was coming she may find an excuse not to come.

"Of course! That's so wonderful, Gideon!" She exclaimed over the phone, "Everyone will be so excited to see you."

"I'm sure of it." I said with a roll of my eyes. I checked my watch and realized that I was late for a last minute video conference, "I have a meeting mother, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Gideon, I love-"

I hung up.

I had been standing outside of the Vidal mansion, purposely stalling. I checked my phone three times already, fixed my suit jacket, and almost rang the bell four times already. Every time I reached forward to press the button, my heartrate sped up and my hand began shaking. I was petrified.

This was a house of horrors for me. Every waking memory of this place was a nightmare, except it was impossible to wake myself up from it. I vowed to never willingly come back here, but here I was now. I was practically asking to come in by ringing this bell. I was willingly coming back to relive the torment. But I did it for her and when I finally thought about that I had the nerve to reach out and ring the doorbell.

I stood in silent agony as I waited for someone to come out to greet me and to my surprise it was my sister, Ireland who answered the door. Her jet black hair, so similar to mine, was pulled back into a messy ponytail which showed her young and delicate features. My sister looked like a porcelain doll just like our mother. She wasn't anything like our mother in any other way, though. I never knew Ireland as well as a brother should know their sister, but from whatever interaction I had with her I could see that she was funny, compassionate, and innocent. All things that our mother is not.

She seemed shocked to see me and I thought I even heard a gasp, "Gideon, what are you doing here?"

Nice to see that my mother kept her promise and didn't tell anyone that I was coming. I put on my most convincing fake smile and said, "Mother wanted us all to be together tonight."

She leaned against the door frame and arched a brow, "Mom calls you to come to family dinner every week, Gideon."

I could feel her suspicion and attempted to put it to rest quickly, "This was the first Friday night that I haven't been drowning in work since I've been back."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. I could sense Ireland's apprehension and resentment towards me when she said, "You didn't come here for the family dinner. You came here because Aurora is here."

"Ireland I-"

She held up her hand and cut me off without hesitation, "Save it, Gideon, I'm really tired of caring." I could see the pain in her eyes when she said, "I should've known that you didn't come to visit me, you came to visit her."

I was taken aback. Ireland had always been excitable and warm-hearted, but now she was so full of anger. I had brought that out in her, she had been just another person who I've ruined.

I had always known of Ireland's jealously towards Aurora. Even though the girls were practically sisters themselves, Ireland had always grown up in Aurora's shadow. When Aurora was born, I found happiness in her that I was never able to find in anyone else. I spent my life playing with her and protecting her. I was never invested in Ireland's life in that way, I had found it easier to keep my distance from her. I could now see just how badly that affected her now.

I turned off the fake smile and looked at my sister dead on, "Ireland if you have something you want to say to me, then say it."

She shifted back and forth on her feet and kept silent. Before anything else was said, another voice broke the underlying tension between my half-sister and I, "Ireland, darling, where are you?"

Behind Ireland emerged my mother dressed in a red jumpsuit with her black hair long around her shoulders. When she saw me her eyes lit up, "Oh, Gideon, you made it!" She opened the door wider and ushered me inside, "Come in, everyone is on the patio for drinks."

I took a weary step through the door and tried to keep my breathing leveled. I tried my best not to look around, keeping the buried nightmares dormant in their coffins.

I kissed both my mother and my sister on the cheek before making a bee-line for the back of the house. I was thankful we would be in the backyard for a little longer. This might give me some time to grow used to my anxiety, although I was not hopeful.

When I opened the backdoor, I could feel all eyes on me. I scanned the room and found that everyone seemed happy to see me except for Damon, Christopher, and Aurora. My eyes locked with hers for a moment as she sat on a white wired patio chair. She gritted her teeth and looked away quickly. My eyes then dropped to Rory's lap where both her hand and Christopher's hand were locked together. This had gotten out of hand already. They were already showing their relationship off in front of the family. I was sure Aurora was smart enough to break things off with Christopher entirely, especially after the kissing debacle from their last date.

Christopher shifted his eyes between me and Aurora, noting both of our reactions to seeing one another. I could see his anger building up behind his green eyes. In an instant he was on his feet, tugging Aurora to get up too. Her reluctance was evident as he practically dragged her over to where I was standing.

When they were both in front of me, I fully got the picture of the two of them together. They looked like a beautiful couple. Both of them were very attractive and complimented each other's looks well. Then again, any man would look like good with Aurora White on his arm.

Christopher had plastered on a fake smile of his own and slide his hand possessively around Aurora's waist. She fell into his hold, completely submissive to him. Her body told the world that she belonged to Christopher, but her face marred with a frown told the world that she wasn't happy about it.

Christopher spoke first, "I didn't know you were coming, Gideon. It's such a rare occasion you come to any sort of family event."

I didn't take my eyes off of Aurora even when speaking to Christopher, "Mother, wanted me here so both families could be together."

I could see in the corner of my eye that he had shrugged, "Well we've all been together without you before. Don't forget that you left us all behind when you left for Europe."

The comment resonated with Aurora and he knew it. He was toying with her too, reminding her of why she hated me. I suppose Christopher was smart enough to realize that Aurora and I were on thin ice because of my sudden leave, but I worried if she had told him something he could use against us both.

Aurora looked like she wanted to cry for a moment and suddenly I felt as if my coming here was a mistake. I caught her off guard while she was still reeling from the other night and now I think the pissing contest between Christopher and I was making her nervous.

I disregarded my brother entirely and kept my focus on my girl, "Aurora, are you alright?"

It wasn't what I thought I was going to say to her when I saw her again. However, with the current situation and the look of pure sadness etched on her face I felt as if I had to ask her that.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Her voice was hardly recognizable to me. It was her proper voice that she used when we were surrounded by others. It was more dainty and feminine, almost robotic in a sense.

Christopher intervened between us again, "I know you and Rory probably haven't had much time to chat since you've come back, so you probably haven't heard that her and I are an item now."

I glare at him and quip back quickly, "Actually, Rory and I have caught up plenty since my return. Her and I have always been _very_ close."

I could tell by the arch of brow that he had somehow already known that. He was taunting me, seeing what information I would spill. I had already fallen into the trap.

I looked at Rory and saw the instant fear in her eyes, worried that I was going to be airing our dirty laundry for all to see. Little did she realize that Christopher probably knew much more than he let on.

My brother's hand tightened against Rory's hip, pulling her closer against his side. His blatant way of claiming Rory had her fidgeting uncomfortably. His lock on her, however, was deathly tight; he was not going to let her go.

"Aurora, let's go inside and take our seats for dinner." It was more of a demand than a suggestion.

Without any confirmation from her, Christopher led her towards the door. I couldn't help but turn to watch them go. I could see Rory pull his arm off of her side, only to link their fingers together instead. To anyone else they looked like a young couple in love, but I knew better. It was obvious that she wasn't comfortable with him touching her, her face dropped every time he did so. She was merely cushioning the blow by offering to hold his hand instead.

I still couldn't figure out why she was doing this. Aurora is most likely the sweetest girl that has ever walked the earth. I couldn't see her dating my brother to purposely hurt me, it honestly wasn't her way. So, what were her motives for dating Christopher? She could hardly tolerate him before, so when did their relationship shift from forced family friends to lovers?

Before disappearing through the backdoor, Aurora's neck turned so she could look back at me. Her eyes were wide and confused. Her teeth were biting on her lower lip, something she did when she was nervous. This wasn't the face of a girl who was in love with my brother. This was the face of a girl who was lost.

Then I thought about the questions I had about why she was doing what she was doing and I realized that she probably wouldn't be able to answer them either.

The tension swimming around the dining room lingered and permeated the air around us. Melinda and Robert White chatted with my mother and her second husband, Christopher Vidal. They were the only ones unaware of the unbearable hostility between us kids.

I remember a time where we all couldn't wait to see each other. We really were best friends. Both families consisted of two older boys and a younger girl which seemed ideal because that meant everyone would get a partner in crime. It never ended up that way of course. Josh and I were best friends, but I always seemed to find a way to be with Aurora instead during play dates. Damon was our friend, but he was most content when he was by himself. Christopher's infatuation with hating me led to a growing obsession with Aurora over the years. She never seemed to give him the time of day though when were kids. Lastly, Ireland was too young to even play with us for the most part which left her as an outcast.

Looking back, it doesn't seem like much has changed. Josh and I were still close, Damon stayed quiet and isolated, Aurora was still the center of me and Christopher's tug-of-war match, and Ireland still seemed to feel like the outsider looking in. The only difference now was that we didn't put aside our differences to all play nicely together in the backyard. We were no longer a group of six best friends. We were now a group of troubled adults who all seemed to silently loathe one another.

To sum it all up, everyone here had beef with someone else. Christopher and I have always hated one another, the only difference now being that Rory seemed to hate us now too. Ireland resented me for a long while now, which I understand to a certain extent. Josh and Damon both seemed disapproving of Christopher based on the looks they have been sending his way all night. Damon also seems to be sending some glares my way too which meant he was now angry at me for some unknown reason.

So really no one here was in the happiest mood.

The parents sat on one side of the table whilst the rest of us sat on the other. Aurora sat between Christopher and Damon, Josh and I on the opposite side, followed by Ireland at the far end of the table.

The main course of the night was a filet mignon with roasted potatoes and asparagus. Honestly, I could hardly eat any of it between my constant anxiety of just being in this house and because of Christopher's behavior.

Every now and then he would just lean over and whisper in Aurora's ear. Sometimes she would cringe, but sometimes he would get her to smile. Watching them together made me want to scream and rage, but all I could do was glare and poke of my steak with my fork.

After what felt like eons of silence, the servers took away our plates and went into the kitchen. My mother stood up from the table and placed her hand over Melinda's, "Melinda, while we wait for dessert I have to show you what we've done with the guest room." Quickly the two women exited the room, both of the ecstatic about the new satin drapes imported from Morocco.

Chris and Robert got up as well, informing the group that they were going for a drink and a cigar on the porch. This left the rest of us alone.

Christopher leaned over to Aurora again and I finally lost it. I clenched my fist and forced myself to keep an even tone, "Christopher, I didn't think you would be the one-woman type."

My half-brother regarded me as he usually did, with utter hatred and disgust, "Are you trying to imply something, Gideon?"

I gritted my teeth, noting how his arm dropped beneath the tablecloth to what I could assume was Rory's thigh. I kept the game going though in attempt to show that it didn't bother me, "Frankly, I'm surprised she let you take her out at all."

Rory's eyes widened and she was biting the inside of her cheek. Christopher, however, stayed calm and collected, "Well, Aurora is gorgeous and could have anyone. I'm honored she chose to be my girlfriend."

I tried to rack my brain around that fact. As far as I knew they had only gone on one date. When the fuck did these two become exclusive? Rory had even promised nothing was going one between them. What the fuck was changing?

With a shrug of my shoulders I went for nonchalance, "I mean I just know that Rory was never a big fan of yours." I shifted my gaze directly at Aurora and put her directly on the spot, "Wouldn't you say that's right, Aurora?"

"That's not true," Her voice was small and lost all of its polish and refinement. I was breaking down her act in front of everyone.

I was determined to split them up. She would be angry with me for what I was about to do, but I did it in her best interest. I was protecting her from him, maybe one day she would see that.

I pushed further, "I mean if you say so, Aurora. I'm just going through your history with Christopher and things just don't seem to add up."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Gideon." Christopher interjected.

I chuckled to myself a little, "Remember when you asked Aurora to the senior prom, Christopher." His fist clenched the tablecloth in pure rage, "She turned you down flat. She preferred to go alone to her prom than go with you."

I heard a slight chuckle come from the farther end of the table and saw Ireland hiding her laughter behind a cloth napkin. I even saw a slight smile from Damon, the man who seemingly never smiles. Hopefully this would be enough to enrage Christopher enough to get him to leave.

Aurora, however, turned to Christopher and touched his shoulder affectionately, "It wasn't like that, Christopher."

I spoke up again, "Do you remember even as a child, Rory used to cry whenever Christopher tried to even get near her. I mean they say kids are really good judges of character. I guess she lost that sense with age."

Aurora whipped her head back to me furiously, "What is your problem, Gideon?"

I hated embarrassing her, but it had to be done. This girl had to open her eyes and see what an asshole Christopher was and if I have to be equally as much of an asshole to prove that then I will be.

"My problem is that you would resort to dating a guy who only got you to go out with him with the help of his mommy asking your mommy. I mean that might as well just be a playdate."

That one even got Josh laughing.

Christopher shoved himself away from the table and stood up quickly, "I don't fucking need this shit. I'm leaving."

With that statement, Christopher made his way out of the room. The next thing we all heard was the slam of the front door in the next room. Only silence was left in the air. I forced myself to not look at Aurora. I know how much I humiliated her and I wish that I didn't have to. I know how much she hates me now.

I heard the sound of the dining chair being pushed back and I looked up to see Aurora standing at the table with tears in her eyes. She took her cloth napkin and lightly dabbed the mascara stains under her eyes.

When her eyes met mine I thought I would be turned to stone on the spot. There was so much anger and resentment behind them, enough to carry over into the next lifetime. She threw her napkin onto the table and took a shaky breath, "I wish you never came back to America. Go back to Europe and leave everyone alone."

Before I could find a way to apologize, she dusted off her dress and walked out of the room. I shuddered a little when I heard the familiar slam of the front door.


	7. Chapter 6: Observation and Revelation

Chapter 6: The Crypt of Secrets

I slammed the door of the Vidal household, trying my hardest to keep from crying or yelling. I hate Gideon. I hate him for what he is doing to me. It took me four years to be able to even hear his name without blubbering like a baby. I had finally been able to push him out of my head. Yet, somehow he found a way to claw his way back.

Typical Gideon.

It wasn't fair. When was I going to stop getting the shitty side of the bargain? When would I be able to just move on?

I watched as Christopher's tail lights faded away down the road and weirdly felt sadness. I know that I only entertained a relationship with Christopher because of guilt and convenience. However, now I was realizing that the only time I truly dislike Christopher is when he is around Gideon. Whenever Christopher and I are alone, he is perfectly pleasant to be around. Yet, when Gideon's around it's like Christopher turns into this territorial and brutish alpha male.

Time and time again it seems that Gideon finds a way to bring out the worst in people.

I angrily began stomping towards my own home, my heels clicking against the pavement as I went. I thought about everything that Gideon had done within the past week and was both enraged and heartbroken.

He came back from Europe, thinking that I would come running back to him with open arms. He practically stalked me whilst I was on my date with Christopher. He tried pitting me and Christopher against each other by humiliating us. Last but not least, he still had me wishing I was with him after all of this. That fact alone is what made me hate him the most.

Whilst stomping angrily across the road, my heel got caught in a pot-hole. Suddenly I was on all fours on the gravel, a stinging pain now hitting both of my knees as the sharp rocks dug into my skin.

I didn't even have the strength to get up. Instead, I just looked down at the road and started crying. Everything had been building up over the past few days and I was tired of pretending that everything was alright. Everyone expected something different from me and I was sick of it.

My brothers expected me to be obscenely happy, my mother expected me to have the romance of a lifetime with Christopher, Christopher expected me to be the perfect trophy wife, and Gideon expected me to come back to him. I was done trying to meet these expectations.

Suddenly I could hear a voice from behind me. I knew instantly that it was Gideon and that he was coming closer, "Aurora? Aurora are you okay? What the hell are you doing in the middle of the street?"

I felt a hand reach out to touch my shoulder and repelled instantly, turning over onto my behind now, "Don't touch me!"

Gideon looked down at me, the sunset reflecting orange rays all around him. He was so tall and broad that from this angle he looked like a god. However, I was determined to stand my ground and to not be intimidated by him.

I could tell he saw my bloody knees when his eyes widened, "Dammit, Aurora," he exclaimed whilst kneeling down in front of me, "I'll take you inside and get you bandaged up."

I could feel my rage from earlier fueling me in this moment. I wanted so badly to scream at him, to let him know how he drove me insane. When he reached out to take my hand, I reared back and slapped him across his cheek. The sound of my action resonated through the street, yet he barely flinched. All I could manage through my angry tears was, "I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Angel," he said softly, making my heart race as usual, "Everything I did was to protect you."

"Ruining my chance at happiness is how you are protecting me?"

I could see the angry, yet confused furrow of his brow, "How many times must I say it? He is not the guy for you, Aurora."

"And who is?" I ask spitefully, "Are you the right guy for me, Gideon? Do I deserve someone like you who will abandon me and humiliate me?"

Without another word, Gideon pulls me off the ground in one swift motion. He holds onto me so I won't fall, our bodies pressed together. I struggle to leave his grasp, knowing that being this close to him is never a good idea. The magnetic pull between us is strong enough to begin with and being so close to him made it nearly impossible to resist him.

Gideon held me still against him easily. His arms used to comfort me in way I couldn't even understand, but now the made me feel like a prisoner. All I wanted was to break free from him, to forget about him. He would never allow that though.

"Look at me," he demands, placing his hand under my jaw.

I shook my head, words failing me in this moment.

He leans forward, nudging my forehead back with his own and forcing me to stare into those icy blue eyes. I couldn't decide if I wanted to slap him or kiss him right now. He was the source of so much torment for me over the years, yet still the source of so much joy still. My happiest memories almost always revolved around him and it hurts knowing that it isn't like that anymore.

He could see the mix of confusion on my face when he says, "Tell me what you're thinking."

I searched for the answer to that question, but I really didn't know myself what I was thinking. I was torn between a million different emotions and thoughts. I closed my eyes and searched for a way to describe what I was feeling, "I'm thinking about how difficult it is to hate you. All I want to do is loath you and feel anger when I think about you because it would be so much easier that way…"

The next few words got caught in my throat when I thought about saying them. I knew what I was feeling in that moment and it wasn't anger or resentment. What I was feeling was heartbreak. I forced myself to try to tell him that, "It just," I open my eyes and force myself to say it, "It just really sucks being in love with you, Gideon."

I could see his eyes soften almost instantly as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. "You love me?" He asked almost shocked.

I scoffed, suddenly bewildered to how he didn't already know, "I thought that was obvious."

His fingers pushed away the hair from my face, "If you love me, then why are you with Christopher?"

I pulled his hand away from my face, suddenly wanting to diminish the physical contact between us. Explaining things wouldn't be simple; it would be even harder with him touching me. I sniffle slightly before saying, "You just don't see how toxic this whole situation is. Loving you makes me stupid and weak and makes me so vulnerable to getting my heart stomped on." I force myself to admit the sad truth of the situation, " Being in love with someone is the easiest way to destroy yourself."

My words hit him hard; he even stumbled back for a moment. He had to catch his bearings before saying, "Rory, you and I were meant to be together. How can you not acknowledge that?"

With a shrug of my shoulders and a wipe of my tears, I said, "It's a lovely picture, Gideon, but you and I both know that it won't ever happen."

"So the alternative is dating my douchebag of a brother?" He asked angrily, "Do you love him, Rory? Is he going to make you happy?"

I answer the only way I know how, "He makes my life far less complex. The lack of love between us makes sure that neither of us get hurt."

He raised his voice even louder, "Do you not realize how pathetic that sounds, Aurora?"

I surge forward to cover his mouth with the palm of my hand, "Keep your voice down. They can probably hear you in China."

Without another word, Gideon picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I gasp and wiggle in an attempt to escape his grasp, but it was no use. With long strides, Gideon carries me over to the garage of my house and types in the code. God knows how he even knew that!

I angrily pound my fists on his back and grumble out, "What are you doing, Gideon?"

"We need to talk now." He says angrily.

I knew this wouldn't end well.

Before I knew it, Gideon had me in my house and up the stairs in less than thirty seconds. Once we reached my room he set me down on my feet and closed the door, locking it for good measure. I could tell by his rigid posture that he was holding back from yelling. Gideon had always had a short fuse and a big temper. He fought hard to hold back from screaming at me.

"So you don't love my brother?" He asked as his knuckles tightened and cracked.

"No," I said quietly.

He walked closer to me, his eyes still fueled with burning rage, "Are you attracted to him, Aurora?"

"Wh-what?" I stammered, suddenly thrown off from the question he asked.

"It's a simple question, Aurora. Are you attracted to him?"

"I- uh- well he is an attractive guy." I say, crumbling under Gideon's heated gaze.

"No, that wasn't the question. Maybe I wasn't clear enough." He walked closer to me and I instinctively began backing away from him until my back hit the French doors to my balcony. He placed his hands on the glass behind me, leaning forward so I was trapped. His jaw clenched when he asked me, "Do you want him to fuck you, Aurora?"

I was in shock for a moment. Gideon had never said anything that crude to me before. I struggled to even form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. I began growing anxious, "Gideon, please don't do this." I pleaded with him.

He didn't stop though, "Do you picture him touching you, kissing up your sweet little thighs."

I tried blocking out his words and pushing him off, but it seemed impossible, "Stop, Gideon."

"Do you think that he can make your toes curl like I can, or make you scream and moan like I can?" I felt one of his hands drop to the hem of my dress and for a moment I thought of slapping it away. I just couldn't make myself do it.

I didn't realize it at first, but I was practically panting now. He was winding me up and he damn well knew it.

His hand found its way into the hem of my panties and began tugging, "Do you want him to do all those things to you?"

"No," my answer was immediate, "I don't."

He looked down at me, the immense anger replaced with overwhelming lust. His hand twisted the hem of my panties as he asked, "Tell me what you want then, Angel."

"You," I breathed out, "I want you to do those things to me."

He gave me a wicked smile that told me he had already known that, "Good answer."

With one quick tug, he snapped my panties into two and lifted me up against the wall so he could begin kissing me down my neck. His hungry mouth sucked at my jaw while his hands began lifting up the hem of my dress.

I clawed up his back, pulling his dress shirt up as I went. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me when I felt his tongue trace the pulse up my neck to my ear.

He groans loudly and sinks his teeth into my skin before grunting against me, "Fuck, do you know how long I've waited to fucking taste you like this?"

With a new sense of confidence, I reared back from the delicious torture of his lips and reached forward to rip open his dress shirt. Thankfully no buttons rip as I do so. Once he shrugs it off I have a perfect view of his magnificent chest and abs. Every single curve and divot was so defined, almost as if he had been sharpened like a blade. You could probably cut glass on his muscles.

I greedily run my hands across the prominent curves of his body. He followed suit by tearing the hooks off of the back of my dress, making the fabric fall down my body to join my underwear on the floor. He took a moment to stare at my body without saying a word. When his eyes found mine I couldn't tell what he was feeling. All he said was, "You're so fucking beautiful."

I found myself unable to say anything back to him. My breath caught in my throat when I realized what was I was doing. I was just about to have sex with the man who is currently making my life hell. Is this currently the best or worst decision of my life? My clouded brain couldn't tell yet.

Gideon picked me up from the wall and carried me over to bed. I hadn't even noticed that my gold bracelets had fallen off during all of this. That made me start feeling anxious. I no longer had a barrier to hide what lied on my wrists. I began to forget my nervousness though when Gideon's lips found my neck again.

With one swift motion, he ripped both the comforter and the sheets back which sent pillows flying in every which direction.

Before I knew it, my back was on the sheets and Gideon's lips where on mine. His lips devoured mine with an urgency that I had never felt from him before. His tongue coaxed its way into my mouth, massaging my own. I fought to catch my breath between kisses and I found that I was panting.

When he pulled back I could hear that he was affected too. His labored exhales and the heavy rise and fall of his chest proved just how eager he and I both were to jump each other. Gideon's legs resting between my own and when he leaned up to look down at me I felt my entire body quiver. His bright blue eyes were so acutely focused and his mouth was curved in a sly smile. He was truly the bad boy that I had found myself falling for many years ago. Everything about him screamed trouble, but for some reason that only made me hunger for him more.

When he leans back down to me, I think he is going to kiss me. Instead, he rubs his nose against mine before saying breathlessly, "I don't want to rush this with you, Angel. I want to savor every single moment."

Impatiently, I hooked my legs around his hips and pulled him flush against me. The barrier of his pants didn't keep me from feeling just how painfully hard he was. I moaned when he lifted his hips off of mine and began sprinkling kisses down my cheeks, jaw, and down to my neck.

"I need to feel you," I beg quietly.

He remained his slow torture on my neck and his voice vibrated against my skin when he cooed, "Shhh, Angel, be patient with me." With his one hand, he took both of my wrists and pinned them above my head. A sudden panic stirs as he does this. The feeling of being tied down, helpless and without any control terrified me and I instantly began wiggling in an attempt to have him let go.

Gideon felt my panic as I struggled and immediately locked our finger together above my head and pressed his lips against mine, "Shhhhh, baby. Just relax, it's me." His voice eased the fear, kept me grounded and unafraid. He was right, I am safe with him. No one else in this world could protect me better than Gideon could and I knew that undoubtedly.

I wanted to tell him this. I want him to know how much I trust him and how lost I was when he was no longer here. I tried opening my mouth to speak, but words fail me. All that comes out is a tiny moan.

"I thought about that sound for fucking years," he groans whilst beginning a trail of kisses down to my breasts. "I thought about all the different ways I could get you to moan like that."

His lips then encircled one of my nipples and I cried out loudly in surprise. I arch into the sensation and fight to break free of his grasp so I could touch him. His tongue licked my heated flesh and he continued speaking between wet kisses, "I would have the best wet dreams of my life if I thought about you before bed. In these dreams I'd get to do such dirty, nasty things to you."

His words enhanced the sensation of his mouth on my breasts. I could feel my core beginning to wind up and tighten as he slowly licked down towards my navel. He paused to continue talking between soft kisses, "Every fucking moment of every day you were on my mind."

"Gideon," I pleaded as his tongue moved farther south, "I-I missed you so much."

He stopped his descent to move back up my body to silence me with his own mouth. His tongue plunged between my lips and tasted me slowly. I writhed to escape his hold on my arms, growing more and more impatient to have him make love to me.

He pulled back to press feather light kisses on my cheeks, "Patience, baby, I'm not done with you yet."

"Please," I begged, "please let me touch you." The words left my mouth in a single breath and they left me wondering why he had restrained me in the first place.

His mouth curved into a lazy smile that made my core tighten. He looked like he's about to say something, but stopped instantly when we both begin to hear the sound of footsteps down the hallway.

Gideon's face drops, "You gotta be fucking kidding me," he says quietly to himself.

I continued wriggling out from under Gideon, until finally he releases me. The footsteps draw closer and closer and finally they stop. My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. How was I going to get Gideon out of here now that someone was right outside my door?

Three loud bangs echo off my door and I jump instantly when I hear them. The voice of my brother Damon follows straight after, "Aurora are you here?"

I run to where my dress resides on the floor and find that Gideon had torn the clasps, making it unwearable. "Dammit," I whisper nervously as I run to my dresser.

Gideon was leisurely zipping his pants and shrugging his shirt back on when I look back over at him. He gives me an amused smirk as he looks me up and down, "Maybe pick something with a long neck, Angel."

"What?" I say rather confused. I turn to my vanity mirror and see a trail of hickies dusted across my skin.

I turned back at Gideon furiously and fight to keep my voice in a whisper, "Are you serious, Gideon, he's going to see!"

Three more knocks came, "Rory, open the door. I see your light is on."

I searched my room frantically for a place to hide Gideon and settled on just shoving him towards my closet. Whilst still naked, I began pushing Gideon into my walk-in closet. He made it hard for me to push him and was even chuckling as I struggled.

"Gideon, do you realize what an ass whopping you're going to get if he finds you in here?" I grumble out whilst pushing him through the closet.

He actually laughed that time which made me both angry and happy myself, "Are you gonna get the door?"

As if on cue, Damon knocks again and starts trying to turn the door, "Aurora, if you don't open the door in the next thirty seconds I'll break it down."

"I'm coming, Damon, I'm just…uh…changing." I said less than convincingly.

I motioned for Gideon to keep his mouth shut and then shut the closet door. I go back to my dresser and begin rummaging through my winter clothes. When I came across a turtle neck I quickly threw it on, followed by a pair of pajama shorts that were on the floor.

I give myself a quick once over in the mirror and make sure no visible hickies were shown. The booming sound of Damon's fist on the door was deafening and finally I made my way over to the door and unlocked it.

He didn't even wait for me to open the door, he just barged through. I could see the look of initial panic on his face, followed my immediate confusion. He looked me up and down and finally asked, "Rory, why are you wearing a sweater?"

I knew that I was a horrible liar and that I stuttered when I was nervous. I just really hoped Damon wouldn't be too over analytical.

I tried to formulate a reason to why I was wearing a sweater in the middle of summer, but there honestly is no reasonable explanation. So I just shrugged and said, "I left the French doors open while we were gone and when I came back here I was cold."

"Cold?" He asked, clearly not convinced, "The summer wind isn't even cold. If anything this place would be a sauna by the time you got back."

"I-uh," I stuttered out, unsure how to recover from that.

He searched me from head to toe one more time and then said, "Let me see your wrists, Aurora."

I stepped back for a second in shock. He thought I was cutting again. I must really seem more fucked up than I think I do.

I back away, almost hurt that he would assume that. Then again it is a valid reason to why I would be wearing long sleeves.

When I don't do it immediately, he asks me directly, "Aurora have you been cutting again?"

Although I haven't cut myself in almost a year, I still couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. Damon takes this as a sign and charges forward and grabs my arm just hard enough to keep me in place, but not hard enough to hurt me. He held my arm straight and yanked the sleeve back. After analyzing the first arm, he checks the second one. When he sees that there are no new cuts, just old scars, he takes a huge sigh of relief.

He releases his grip and backs away slowly. I couldn't tell if he was super relieved that he was wrong, or if he was frustrated that he was still missing something. By the way he anxiously ran his fingers through his hair, I would say it was the latter.

"I'm sorry, Rory, I just thought…" he trails off, his eyes no longer making contact with mine.

I pull my sleeves back down and hold onto my upper arms, caging myself. I didn't know what I could say to make him feel better. I knew he wouldn't believe what I said anyways.

I kept my voice volume low as I walked towards him, "I know you're worried about me," I tried to make myself sound believable, "I promise that I'm okay."

He bit on the inside of his cheek before saying back, "That's the thing, Aurora. You're not okay, you haven't been in a while."

"Neither have you." I say back definitively.

My brother gave me a sad smile, "Broken hearts are different than broken minds."

Little did he know that my heart had been broken too.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" I say, almost jokingly to break the tension.

He didn't find it funny, "Mom says you stopped going to therapy. Why would you do that, Aurora? Therapy helped you crawl out of your darkest period."

I suddenly remembered Gideon's presence and that he was listening in. I was instantly mortified; this was so much more than I ever wanted him to know. He was going to have so many questions. Questions that I didn't even think I had answers to.

I fought back tears just thinking about the conversation him and I were going to have about this. Damon took my silence as an opportunity to speak again, "Look, I don't want to yell at you. I just know how hard it is for you to talk to us about this. I need you to know how hard it is to see you in so much pain. I would do anything to help you find the happiness that you've been missing."

His words struck hard and I could feel a tear slip down my cheek. Damon rarely got emotional with us, so hearing this from him made the words all the more heartbreaking. I took a breath before speaking, "And you know that I would do the same for you, right?"

A small smile tugged at his lips, "Not a single doubt ever crossed my mind."

He opens his arms to me and I instantly rush into his embrace. His arms tighten around me, making me feel protected in a sense. I know how fiercely Damon loves our family, even if he never shows it or expresses it.

Then he opens his mouth again, "I hate to ruin the moment now, but I still have questions to ask you."

I don't let go of him, "Can't you just wait until morning?"

"Not a chance."

"Ugh, fine." I huffed out, wiping the wetness from my cheeks.

He crossed his arms, reverted back to his stone stature and leveled voice, "Do you wanna tell me the deal with you and Gideon?"

Crap.

I don't think I hid my shocked expression well when I asked, "W-what do you mean?"

"I know I've been gone awhile, but I don't think I ever remember a time where you and Gideon have been so cold to one another. I mean the other day at breakfast you were as white as a ghost when Josh and I brought him up. Not to even mention what happened at dinner."

"I know tonight was a little tense, but-"

He interrupts me, "Tense? Rory, it was a bloodbath in there. I mean he humiliated both you and Christopher. You looked like you were going to murder him, rightfully so. But, then the guy follows you out and neither one of you come back. What happened?"

"When he came out to apologize, I told him that I didn't want to speak to him and he went home." I was pleased that I didn't stutter that time.

Damon smirked, "Then why is Angus still parked by the Vidal's garage."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I could feel my heart rate increase and my mind racing with a possible explanation. Damon put me out of my misery quickly, "Look, obviously you two are fighting for some reason. I'll stay out of it if you want me to, but if he's the reason you're still unhappy-"

"He's not." I cut him off quickly. Although it was partially a lie.

He gave me a look that said 'I know you're full of shit, but I'll pretend I believe you.'

But what he really said was, "Okay, then I'll let you figure it out."

"There's not much to figure out. He just doesn't want me to date Christopher."

He arches his brow, "I could see that based on the way dinner went tonight. I also think that there's a reason why and it's not just because Christopher is a major tool."

I allowed myself to chuckle a little at Damon saying something so out of character. However, I was still certain that Damon knew about Gideon and I. Hell, he probably knew Gideon was in the closet right now. But that's something I loved about him. He observed so much, yet said so little. I never really knew what he was thinking.

Damon was so unlike Josh. Josh is the typical big brother stereotype who would beat up anyone who ever even looked at me funny. Even the thought of me dating is enough to get Josh's blood boiling. It's best to keep him in the dark, otherwise he would most likely murder Gideon.

Damon, on the other hand, was a big supporter of doing whatever made me happy. If he knew about Gideon and I, he would most likely be accepting of it as long as he knew I was being taken care of. I was almost relieved that he was starting to figure this out. It made it less of a secret and meant that I wouldn't have to lie as much to him.

I decided that this conversation had gone on too long, "Damon, I'm just going through a lot at the moment," That was the understatement of the century. "But, just know that you shouldn't be worried."

I could see from the exasperated look on his face that he was fighting himself in his head. He wasn't sure if he should believe me or not. He was right to be weary; I had become quite the liar these past few weeks.

Finally, he shrugs and says, "Then I won't obsess over this." He smiles, his eyes bright with amusement, "Although I can't make any promises on behalf of Josh. He will obsess over you until the day he dies."

I rolled my eyes and smiles along with him, "There's no doubt about that."

With a final kiss to my cheek, Damon stepped back towards the door, "Goodnight, Aurora."

"Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too, kid." With that he steps out of my room and shuts the door.

The brief moment of relief was now gone and I knew that a very angry Gideon was going to be waiting on the other side on that closet. I knew how furious he would be at me, for hiding just how fucked up I was when he left. He never knew about the cuts or the therapy. Now, he knew more than I ever intended him to.

When I turn around to go towards the closet, I see him there. He was standing in the doorframe, with a look of pure confusion and what looked like fear. My heart sunk down to my stomach when I saw the deep seeded sadness that was hidden behind stone cold blue eyes.

The silence permeated the air and I felt as if he was looking right through me. After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke, "How didn't I know?"

I could see by the deep furrow of his brow and the momentary close of his eyes that he was trying to figure out where he missed the signs. Maybe he wouldn't be angry. Maybe he would feel responsible or broken-hearted, which was so much worse to me.

The wounded look that fell on his face made me start to cry instantly and I rushed over to him, "I'm so sorry." I said as best as I could through my sobs, "I didn't want you to find out."

"Show me," he grunts out, half angry and half concerned.

My mind stumbled for a moment as I considered whether or not to do as he asks. I gripped the edges of my sweater with my fingertips and spoke almost inaudibly, "Gideon, you weren't supposed to know."

He took three long strides forward and grabbed me by my upper arms, eliciting a gasp from me. He squeezed me just enough to hurt and his eyes felt as if they were staring holes right through me. Gideon had lived his life being in control of his entire world. I could see from the current mix of anger and sadness on his face that he could feel his control of the situation slipping. He didn't know what to do. This was a matter that had fallen so far from his hands and it was visibly killing him.

He doesn't shove up my sleeve like Damon had. All he does is stare at me, then silently pleads, "Please, Rory, just show me."

Unable to deny him any longer, I reach for the sleeve on my right arm. My shaky hands could hardly push the fabric, but eventually I'm able to expose my wrist and the scars that came along with it.

Gideon stays silent, his grasp on my arms begins to lessen as he gazes down at my arm. After what felt like eons, he squeezes his eyes shut. Maybe he was hoping that this wasn't real, that he was dreaming.

When he opens them again, they look back at me with overwhelming concern. "I did this to you," he whispers.

"No," I denied emphatically. "You are not going to believe that, Gideon. I did this to myself."

"Only because of what I did." He pushed himself backwards and away from me. He turned his back to me and said, "I knew you went to therapy. Angus had told me last week."

"A lot of stuff happened while you were away. I was trapped in my own nightmare and it wasn't all because of you." I shuttered thinking about what had happened a few weeks after Gideon's departure. I felt ill almost instantly.

He turned back, his face contorted in disgust with himself, "Don't lie to me because you think it's what I want to hear. Did I do this to you?"

I paused for a moment, not knowing the full truth myself. So much had happened while he was gone. There were so many things I wanted to erase from my memory, but they were so deeply seeded in my brain that I couldn't escape them.

I shrugged and wiped stray tears, "I'll speak as honestly as I can. I don't even know myself what happened."

"What does that mean?" He asked, moving closer to me. He was a mere few inches away and all I wanted to do was grab him and ask him to hold me close. It had been so long since he had hugged me. I missed what it felt like to feel protected in his arms.

I fought my urge to reach out to him and bit my lip nervously, "So much happened when you left."

"Tell me." He demanded.

I could feel the familiar burn of the tears as I shook my head, "You would never look at me the same."

"Nothing you could say would make me change the way I see you." He says instantaneously. I could feel the certainty of his words, but yet I still don't think I could ever tell him. The thought of what happened was enough to make me sick, actually vocalizing it might be enough to make me go mad.

I screw my eyes shut, unable to look at him any longer. I had been hurting enough by hiding this from him, I was tired of feeling this familiar pain. He would never take the news well; he would never be able to rid his mind of it. Yet, I know that he will never relent in his mission to extract the truth. It was better from him to hear it from me than to dig up the records.

"I have a stalker." I said almost robotically. It had been so long since I said the words out loud.

He scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion, clearly taken aback by this, "Wait, what?"

I could feel my lower lip tremble when I said, "It's gotten really bad, Gideon." I pause to inhale a shaky breath, "I have no clue who he is or what he wants, but he's been tormenting me for years now."

Gideon's large hand moved to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing against my skin to sooth me. His voice was calm and gentle, but make no mistake, he was livid on the inside, "When did this start, Angel?"

I racked my brain to find an exact answer and found that there really was no specific time that I knew about. I shrugged slightly, "I don't know how long he's been stalking me, but I began to become aware of him when I was about seventeen."

"Fuck," Gideon said, pressing his forehead to mine which steadied both of us. "Has he ever tried to hurt you?"

"No," I say honestly, "He just sent me letters and poems at first. It wasn't really such a big deal for the first year. I had just thought he was this guy at school who had a crush on me."

"What changed?"

"The summer you came back was when he got more aggressive. He would tell me that I was betraying him, that I was throwing away our love story by being with you. He must have caught us together at some point because he would sometimes send me pictures of you and I together on the beach or the park." I closed my eyes remembering how terrified I used to be to get those letters and pictures sent to the house. Yet, I had kept the secret for so long and not told anyone.

I continued after a beat, "I was really scared for a brief moment, but then he disappeared soon after you left the country. He hadn't sent me anything for months, so I just forgot about him for the time being."

"After high-school I wanted to move out and live in my own apartment. My mother was smothering me and my brothers were overly concerned with my newly sullen attitude. So, my father agreed to pay for an apartment in Manhattan with top of the line security." I could sense myself struggling to breathe properly, my chest rising and falling very quickly. I bit my lip and pressed my cheek further into Gideon's touch. I needed his support and his touch more than anything.

He could sense my apprehension and he did his best to keep from freaking out, "Angel, breath. Tell me what happened."

I stared at his clear blue eyes and fought hard to hold back my oncoming tears, "I would feel like someone was watching me all the time. One night I swear I saw a shadow standing at the end of my bed, breathing heavily and watching me. By the time I was able to fully wake myself and turn on my lamp, the shadow was gone and the breathing had stopped. I thought I was crazy and sleep deprived from the different meds I was taking. I wasn't though."

"One night he sent me a letter with a lock of my hair attached to it. He wrote on the paper 'You looked beautiful while you were asleep, almost like you were dead. A beautiful, dead lover of mine.'" The last few words choked me as they made their way out and I gripped my throat in an attempt to make it easier to breathe again.

I remember what it was like to get that letter, to fear for my life. How could this person I didn't even know be so infatuated with me?

I could see Gideon's face contort in anger for a moment, his jaw clenching along with his fists. He stays silent though, almost distant as he pulls away from me and turns around. This is what Gideon does. He feels anger above all other emotions and although I appreciate his concern, I just really want him to hold me in his arms and tell me that it will be okay.

I felt the need to fill the silence between us. It had grown so quiet and I felt uncomfortable, so I said, "I moved back home shortly after that and told my family, but he still hasn't stopped. He sends letters and sometimes gifts. I swear I still feel him around sometimes, even with our CCTV cameras. He's too smart, we can't catch him."

"I'm sorry," Gideon bit out angrily, "I never should have left, this man could have killed you."

"That's the thing," I said quietly. I force myself to say the words that terrify me to my core, "I just have to accept the fact that one day he might kill me and I won't be able to stop it."

Gideon turns around and surges forward so quick that it actually frightens me. He grabs me by my wrists and shakes me a little, "Don't ever say that, Aurora, or so help me God-"

"But it's true," I interrupt, trying to pull away from him.

"No," he says between clenched teeth, "I won't ever let that happen."

"You say that because you don't know him or what he's capable of." I could feel the rush or panic, the strain of fear looming over me, "This man came into my house and cut my hair without me even knowing and without getting caught.

The fire behind Gideon's eyes was at maximum temperature. I don't think he even realizes how hard he is gripping me when he says, "He will never touch you again." Rough hands grab the sides of my face and force me to stare up into the most hypnotizing eyes out there, "Do you hear me, Aurora? Never again."

I nod my head, even though I don't believe him at all. Some nights I wake up screaming, remembering the night where my sickening stalker whispered in my ear. I could still feel his hands touching me there and his weight crushing me as I struggled to scream.

I couldn't tell Gideon about that night. I would never let him know about that.

Suddenly I'm very aware of the pain in my bottom lip, which my teeth decided to sink into forcefully. Gideon takes his thumb, slowly sliding it down my cheek and towards my mouth. He sweeps my lower lip and whispers gently, "Tell me how to make this better, Angel. How do I make you forget?"

The answer is simple, "You don't."


End file.
